Damnit Daniel!
by jensmuse
Summary: sg1 find a mysterious artefact but when Daniel turns it on the SGC must cope with the antics of three seven year old children, WARNING CHILD ABUSE ON HOLD
1. A trip to the rocks

Disclaimer- I will never own stargate they are property of MGM i just use them for fun

Summary- sg1 find a mysterious artefact but when Daniel turns it on the SGC must cope with the antics of three seven year old children,

**On P3X 672**

As the gate activated a tall dark stranger was flown threw the stargate at full force and straight into a tree, as he regained his senses he stood up, only to be hit by a short haired man in glasses.

"DanielJackson please get off of me"

"Sorry Teal'c "

"Apology accepted DanielJackson" Tea'lc stood up, picked up his staff weapon and offered his hand to Daniel. Daniel too his hand and straightened his glasses.

Meanwhile, while that was happening,

A thin blond woman in full military gear came flying through the gate and straight into the same tree, she stayed there for a couple of seconds before starting to get up only to be pelted down by a liver haired air force Colonel, his performance would have been spectacular if the tree wasn't there. As he came through the gate

He did a double summersault and most likely would have landed it if there wasn't a certain tree. As he hit the tree he landed on a certain blue eyed, blonde haired major

As the both stayed there Daniel looked at Teal'c who raised his eyebrow

"Do you think …um…we should do something?"

"Indeed" Teal'c said with obvious humour in his voice

"Um Jack, Sam should we get going?" As Daniel said that Jack and Sam seemed to remember where they were

"Ah yes Daniel excellent idea" Colonel Jack O'Neill stood up abruptly and offered his hand to the Major.

"Thanks sir" San said as she took his hand and helped her up.

"Okay space monkey which way to your fantastic temple"

"Well Jack if you'd listened in the briefing its north 10 clicks" The Jack groaned as the rest of SG1 smiled.

"Okay, Carter how many hours of sunlight do you think we've got left?"

"I'd say 6 hours on the height of the sun although we don't how many hours a day is here and" She was stopped by O'Neill raising his hand, and they started there long walk off to the pile of rocks

* * *

Well thats chapter one i know it's small the next chapetr will be longer, please review and tell me of any errors (most likely spelling) thanx charlie ( my danny expert) for spotting the errors 


	2. Never touch alien objects

_**Author's note- Ry'ac is 20 in this story**_

Chapter 2- Never touch alien objects

As SG1 reach the temple, Daniel suddenly got a burst of energy and quickened his pace and ran straight into the temple

"Daniel wait you don't know what'+ in there" Carter shouted

"DanielJackson do not enter" Teal'c's voice bellowed

"Daniel stop that's an order" Jack shouted

After the rest of SG1 shouted at him, he seemed to finally here what they were saying

"Sorry guys I don't know what came other me" he said apologetically

"Yeah fine Danny whatever, Ok Teal'c you search the perimeter, Carter, Danny set up camp and I'll get some wood" As O'Neill issued the orders SG1 set off each on there specific tasks. After each task was complete SG1 sat around the fire eating there MREs

"You no something Carter, you're a scientist, tell me was this ever alive" he threw other the MRE over to Carter she smiled

"_Damn I love those smiles_"the voice in Jack's head told him again

"_I already know that everything about her is beautiful_"

"_Then take her now_

"_I can't I'd ruin her career, I can't do that to her"_

"_Fine your loss"_

As Jack fought a mental battle Carter kept trying to get his attention

"Sir, SIR" she leaned forward and shouted at him

"Hm what?"

"You're on first watch."

"Yeah ok go gets some sleep guys, Danny you take second"

"Yeah ok Jack, Are you okay?"

"Year I'm fine"

"Ok Goodnight"

"Night" And Daniel walked into their tent and left Jack to look on into the night

As Jack sat there contemplating tomorrow's events, he found his mind wondering to the temple, there was something strange about those ruins that made Jack feel uneasy, well it wasn't exactly uneasy, it was a feeling of curiosity he didn't like

"_There's something about this place that I don't like, something weird"_

As Jack sat there his black ops training kicked in when he heard someone emerge from the tent it couldn't have been Daniel he'd only been there for about 30 minutes, he turned his head around and saw Sam emerging from the tent

"_Oh crap its Carter"_ he thought as he looked at her, she came round and sat by his side

"Couldn't sleep?" he asked her

"_Well duh"_ he thought to himself

"Yeah" She noticed Jack's posture which hadn't eased since they got there

"You've got that feeling haven't you sir"

"Yeah I have Carter, there's something about this place I don't like, something's just not right"

"Oh" Carter said not knowing what to say, when jack has a feeling offworld it's usually right, and SG1 know never to ignore that. For the next hour and a half Jack and Sam sat talking, while they were talking Jack noticed Sam was shivering,

"Come here Carter" she moved closer and leaned her head on his shoulder and fell asleep as Daniel walked out of the tent he saw Jack's eyes finally close on seeing Daniel. Daniel decided to do a double shift and let Sam sleep, in some ways he pitied them

"_Those guys can never win, they save the world god knows how many times and they still can't be together, It's just not right" _He sat there and poked the fire with a stick to keep it burning, he knew that Sam and Jack loved each other but weren't allowed to show it, Teal'c knows that too but says nothing, so Daniel just left them there, they looked happy and peaceful, and so Daniel settled against a wall opposite the 2 officers and kept his eye out for trouble, until Sam's watch ended and Daniel went to wake Teal'c

"DanielJackson why are you awake it should have been MajorCarter's watch" his voice edged with concern

"Don't worry Teal'c I took double watch"

"Why?"

"Come and see" and Teal'c did he got up and out of his tent and walked outside he looked over at the sleeping couple and raised his eyebrow in the usually Teal'c way

"Should we wake them?" Daniel asked thinking if they left them longer, they would kill them

"I believe this is what you a Kodak moment!"

"You brung that camera Jack got you for your 100th birthday" He asked, knowing Jack gave Teal'c a camera for his 100th birthday only a few months ago

"Indeed I did DanielJackson" Teal'c said as he emerged from his tent carrying the camera

"Hurry up Teal'c before they awake" Daniel said quietly as he saw Jack stir at the noise. At that very moment Teal'c pressed the button and the flash went off. Thinking they'd awake Teal'c rushed back into the tent and put the camera deep into his pack leaving no evidence of the picture being taken, but to both their surprises they did no awaken although Sam moved her arm and wrapped it around Jack's arm and carried on dreaming, leaving Daniel and Teal'c to sit watch and wait for the sleeping beauties to arise.

It was eventually 0830 when Jack finally woke much to the amusement of Daniel, who smiled sweetly and said,

"Morning sleeping beauty, I see you had a nice night!"

"Wha" said a groggy Jack who still hadn't woken up properly, Jack then saw Danny with a cup of coffee in his hand and started to get up but then stopping feeling very stiff but more weirdly feeling something attached to him, he also looked at her face to see the major smile in her sleep obliviously enjoying the company,

"Oh crap" he muttered looking and Daniel and Teal'c, and seeing Daniel with a smug grin and Teal'c with the slight hint of amusement on his face

"Daniel, bring us a cup of coffee, I don't want to wake her "he said know Daniel had already made him a cup of coffee for when he woke up

"Sure Jack" Daniel said while picking up the cu and handing it to Jack, as the smell of coffee was blown towards Sam , she started to stir and then wake up, she felt like she was curled around something then looked up to see the smiling face of her Co

"_Oh crap_" she said mentally while still looking at her Co

"Um Good morning sir, sleep well" Sam said trying to avoid the subject of how they were sleeping. But before he could answer, Daniel butted in,

"_Course _he did Sam_"_ obviously teasing them both.

"You know Daniel; I could pull us all home saying there's a hostile here!" Daniel's look of sheer horror ass Jack finished his sentence

"You can't do that Jack because there aren't any hostiles"

"Well I'm sure Carter would agree with me if you don't shut up!"

"Yes sir I'd have to agree if Daniel doesn't shut his mouth" Daniel was now in the defensive position ready to defend his case

"Well what about Teal'c" he said turning his head towards Teal'c

"I will not get involved with this argument Daniel Jackson" while raising an eyebrow towards Daniel signalling that they had all that the needed

10 minutes later they had packed up camp and headed towards the ruins as they got closer towards the ruins they could hear the trickling of a nearby river. As they finally reached the temple entrance Jack was nearly holding Daniel back while Sam checked to see if there was anything dangerous and Teal'c scouted the perimeter again for any sign of Goa'uld presence. When they had finally said that it was safe Jack let go of Danny and he literally ran into the temple. When Jack and Sam entered the temple, while Teal'c stood watch, they saw Daniel practically jumping up and down like a 7 year old child itching to tell them something

"Daniel, do we need a toilet break already?" Jack said with a smirk while Sam controlled her laughter and Daniel snorted

"Jack! You're never going to believe this but the writing on the wall is written in an old Latin text"

"Really!" Jack said his voice dripping in sarcasm

"Jaaaaaack let me finish, as I was saying the text and pictures explain of a device exactly like the fountain of youth"

"Do you think if I take a dip it'll help my knee?"

"No Jack you don't get it I mean it'll make you young again" Who was now beginning to get annoyed.

"So where is this device Danny"

"I don't know" he muttered

"You don't know!" Jack was surprised

"I believe that it's somewhere behind this wall" Jack raised his eyebrows

"Well then let's blow it" he reached for his pack

"No Jack wait" Daniel said going defensive "Give me a few more minutes before blowing it up

"Fine"

Sure enough a few minutes later Jack was back c4 in his hand

"Ready?" Jack said eager to blow something up

"Fine Jack do your thing, blow up a 1000 year old text

"Excellent" Jack said in his Mr Burns voice

"Fire in the hole!" Jack shouted before pushing the trigger and blowing the wall to smithereens. As the debris and dust cleared Jack looked over at Carter, who immediately started doing scans everywhere.

"It's clear" and at that Daniel was off immediately searching for more ancient texts

"Sam here it is" Sam placed her equipment down and went towards Daniel

"Teal'c we've got something, we'll be out in 5" Jack called through his radio

""Okay O'Neill"Teal'c's voice echoed through the radio as Sam reached the device, Daniel went to put a hand on it the device

"Daniel don't" Jack called over to where Daniel and Sam where standing, but Danny ignored Jack completely and put his hand on the box, as the device started glowing

"Damnit Daniel! Jack shouted as the device started gathering power

"Teal'c, we've got a problem, we've found the device and well Daniel made it glow"

"Are you ok O'Neill?"

"Yeah we're all fine" and suddenly a beam hit each member of SG1 including Teal'c who was outside got hit sending them flying outwards in a bright flash knocking them all unconscious.

Teal'c was the first to stir, he woke up next to a tree, he looked around and felt certain uneasiness and he lifted up his jacket and let his symbiot out. He smirked when he thought of the reaction on Colonel O'Neill's face if he saw, but then he noticed his symbiot was smaller than when he last saw it, he ran towards the river in a panic thinking something was terribly wrong as he collapsed to his knees beside the river bed he peered over and saw his reflection and staring back at him was Ry'ac, No wait not Ry'ac, it was himself , he was starring at himself when he was 20 years old, but he couldn't be then he looked at himself again but before he could look again he heard a scream, it sounded like a little girl.

"_If I am 20 then MajorCarter should be young as well_" Teal'c thought, and then he took off, at a fast run as he reached the temple entrance he saw Colonel O'Neill walking towards MajorCarter well he thought it was Colonel O'Neill, the boy, who looked 7 had short brown hair shrunken BDU'S just like Teal'c's and he had Chocolate coloured eyes…. it was defiantly Jack O'Neill, as Jack was walking slowly towards MajorCarter she looked over to Teal'c and Jack's attention went towards Teal'c and his tattoo

"Who the hell are you and cool tattoo?" Jack asked starring at Teal'c

"I am Teal'c, O'Neill do you not remember me?"

"No I don't know any of you"

"That is MajorCarter you are Colonel O'Neill, but where is DanielJackson?" Teal'c looked around the room

"Here!" Came a little squeak as Daniel emerged from the shadows he was wearing mini BDUs as well had short hair but longer that Jacks' and he also had shrunken glasses, as he walked out Jack looked at Teal'c.

"So you're Teal'c, Daniel and…." He looked at Carter

"Sam"

"And Sam" he repeated her name

"Only my mum calls Daniel when she's mad, so call me Danny" Danny said quietly

"Okay Danny" Jack said and Danny smiled

"I've never had a friend before?" he said to Jack rather scared to talk encase you do

"Well now ya do Danny" he ran up to Danny and grabbed his arm and ran out the room

"Let's go play" he shouted as he ran out the room with Danny

"O'Neill stop" Teal'c ordered as Jack ran out the room, he either ignored Teal'c or didn't hear him, Teal'c sighed and started to walk out the room but before he could he heard a small cry

"Don't leave me" she said a with a whimper, Teal'c walked over and crouched down to where Sam was crouched and offered his hand, she took It and leapt into his arms he carried her out the door and towards the river where he had to gain some control over one Colonel Jack O'Neill and Danny who had been "Brainwashed" by Jack

**Meanwhile**

"Come on Danny it'll be fun" Jack said to Danny who was starting to struggle

"I don't want to get into trouble" Danny said scared

"I'll take the rat Danny don't worry" Danny seemed to relax when Jack said that, as they reached closer, Danny noticed something slivering and went to reach closer

"Danny wait!" Suddenly Danny slipped and fell into the raging river

"Danny!" Jack shouted

"Jack I can't swim Help!"

"Don't worry Danny I'll get you" Jack outstretched his hand reach to Danny before he was swept away, but Jack also lost his footing and fell into the river and they were both swept away. Somehow during all the panic Jack managed to hold Danny up even though they weighed the same, Jack knew what to do because his brother had taught him how to survive situations like this, because his Dad often tried to drown him, as that thought went into his mind he pushed it out and he concentrated on keeping Danny alive. Even though Jack kept going under, he had to keep Danny alive

**Back at the river**

As Teal'c and Sam walked through the forest they heard a splash then a horrified shout

"Danny!" That was defiantly Jack

"Jack I can't swim Help!" and that was Danny. Teal'c put Sam down and ran towards the river. When he got there he saw Danny constantly being lifted up by Jack, and Jack getting pulled under while still holding Danny up until one time Jack didn't come up, and Danny this time went under and came back up again somehow Teal'c jumped in, but because of his size he didn't get swept away, but if he lost his footing he would surely be swept away as well, as he walked carefully but quickly through the river he grabbed Danny by the collar and plunged his hand under the water and pulled up an unconscious Jack he quickly got back to shore And found a cave he set Danny down and immediately went to help Jack he checked for a pulse and found a weak one, he stripped of Jacks wet BDUs and got him some new but extremely bigger ones on him, Jack was till unconscious, as Teal'c looked after Jack, Sam went to help Danny, she got Danny to do the same and he cuddled up against her and fell asleep

During the night Jack awoke dazed and confused, he croaked Danny's name and Teal'c walked over to Jack and looked down at his huddled form,

"Do not worry O'Neill, DannyJackson is safe and well" Danny had made Teal'c say his name like that. Jack looked over at the sleeping forms of Danny and Sam and relaxed knowing they were safe with Teal'c there

"I'm cold" Jack said shivering

"Indeed O'Neill, I believe you are sick because you saved Danny but nearly at the cost of your life

"Yeah but it's my fault anyway I shouldn't of made him go but then he saw something and he slipped and fell and he couldn't swim" those last words were talked out fast as Jack started a coughing fit, and that awoke Sam who, put her hand on Danny's head

"Teal'c he's got a fever" Sam said as Teal'c rubbed Jack's back and gave him another blanket, before Jack fell promptly asleep again. Teal'c walked over to Danny and placed his hand on his forehead, it was indeed warm

"Do they both have Pneumonia?" Teal'c' looked surprised at Sam wondering how a 7/8 year old knew what the word meant or how to pronounce it

"I believe Danny has the flu whereas O'Neill has Pneumonia, Danny has the symptoms of the flu whereas O'Neill has a temperature but is cold" As Teal'c explained the situation to Sam she gained a look of horror on her face, as that look appeared Teal'c felt some sort of sympathy for her she had no idea who these people were but she cared for the almost immediately. After the sympathy had passed Teal'c began to pack their things away,

"Where are we going? " Sam asked confused

"Home I believe O'Neill needs urgent medical attention and Danny needs a warm bed" Sam immediately after hearing this began to pack there thing away. After they both had packed there things Sam picked up as much as she could while Teal'c carried his and O'Neil's pack and carrying both sick boys. As they reached the gate Sam looked at the funny thing on her wrist, she took it off and handed it to Teal'c nodded and started dialling the gate, Sam looked at the gate in awe as the gate opened and Teal'c sent the code threw, Teal'c imagined that this was what MajorCarter was like when she first saw the gate when she was an adult, she looked at Teal'c and as Teal'c started to walk through the gate, Sam followed in step beside him

When they both reached the other side they were greeted by soldiers pointing guns at them, Sam whimpered again and hid behind Teal'c's leg

"Teal'c?" Came General George Hammond's reply through the microphone

"General Hammond, Colonel O'Neill and DanielJackson need immediate medical attention. As Sam made a connection with the names General Hammond ordered his men to stand down as a medical team rushed towards them all and one guy grabbed Sam and tried to get her on a gurney

"Teal'c! Uncle George! HELP!" General Hammond rushed into the gate room when he heard his name being called by the mini major

"Sammy? It's ok these men and women are here to help you, do you understand?" Sam understood and let the men put her on a gurney and rushed her of to the infirmary. Meanwhile Teal'c had his eyebrow raised in the usual manner

"Let's just say I've known Sam along time"

"Indeed General Hammond"

"Go to the Infirmary and get cleaned up we'll debrief in 2 hours" Teal'c bowed and left leaving George Hammond to gather his thoughts and follow Teal'c to see what his favourite team had done this time

Man did he hate Mondays


	3. Trouble at headquarters

Chapter 3

As Danny slowly came round and into the land of conscious, he suddenly remembered the river and JACK, was he ok? Is he still alive? But the most important question that came into his mind was, Where am I? He looked around the room for something familiar but he saw nothing he recognised, until he looked to his left and in the corner he saw the small, fragile and bruised body of Jack O'Neill his first real friend hooked up to god knows how many, he himself had something piercing his skin, as he looked for Sam he saw her on his other side in the corner with nothing attached, she was curled up tightly in a ball, huddled under her sheets. He noticed outside the door was a guard, with a gun! As he climbed out of his bed he pulled along the little thingy that he was attached to and walked over to Jack, as he began walking over to Jack he started to move then groan and he opened his eyes, he looked around the room in a panic, he didn't see Sam and Teal'c he looked to his side and saw Danny, his posture didn't relax and only made it worse when they both heard the clicking of heels and usually to Jack that meant doctors he hated doctors, they always prodded and poked him about especially where his bruises where, as she reached the door Jack whispered quickly

"Hide." Danny ran back to his bed but he couldn't climb back on, he was stuck, so he ran behind Sam's bed and pulled the curtain back, as he hid Sam awoke and she looked confused as she looked at Danny

"You're awake" she said with excitement

"Shh" he said raising his finger to his mouth

"Doctors coming" he warned her Danny hated shots and Jack hated them altogether by the look in his eyes

"Janet!" she said, she like Janet

"You know her name!" Danny said shocked

"Yeah she gave me ice cream" Danny's face became the picture of betrayal,

"She gives us shots" as that sentence was finished Sam's face dropped and she became scared

"We have get outta here!"

"What about Jack we can't leave him!" Sam asked concerned for her friend

"We gotta take him as well while the doc isn't looking"

"I gotta idea, my Dad taught me this, and he's in the air force too!" Daniel came closer towards Sam, as she told him of her plan.

As the doc entered the room she looked at the sleeping form of her commanding officer in concern,

"_He should have awakened by now" _Janet thought concerned, after the briefing with the much younger Teal'c and General Hammond, she contacted Jack's medical chart from when he was younger, she flipped through the file and gasped, the young Colonel had spent most of his life in the hospital with various burns, bruises, broken bones, scratches and A LOT of other things she went to his side and took his hand she checked over his body when he opened his eyes

"Good morning Jack, sleep well?" Jack looked worried and turned his head away from her

"Leave me alone"

"Well I'm your Doctor, I'm here to help you" She said trying to reassure him, while still holding his hand

"No-one can help me" He said his voice meaning it

"Well I'm going to try, Now is there anything you want to tell me?" She said that in her mother tone, that she'd learnt to use while using it on Cassie, he adopted daughter. Jack's head immediately turned towards her, eyes wide with utter horror

"No" he said, he looked scared and he pulled his hand away from hers and stood up abruptly from his bed pulled out the wires and went and hid in the corner

"Leave me alone" He said, his voice edged with fear and anger

"I can help you" she said starting to raise her voice

"NO ONE CAN HELP ME" Daniel and Sam peered ran the curtain and saw Jack backing into a corner for some reason they knew that was bad, but they couldn't grasp were that idea came from

"JONATHON O'NEILL STOP THIS RIGHT NOW" she shouted loudly, Jack recognised the use of his full name, his dad always shouted that when he was angry at Jack and did what he usually did in those situations……Run. He pegged it right through the doors, the guards automatically chased after him

"Crap" she swore under her breath and turned around and walked towards Daniel's bed when in the corner of her eye she saw Danny and Sam copying Jack and running out of the door. She immediately went to the phone and called the general's office, he told her to come to his office and bring SG1's medical files

Doctor Janet Frasier walked towards General Hammond's door and knocked he called out his usual 'come' and she walked in and took a seat opposite his desk

"Sir have they found them" she asked

"I'm afraid not, what happened?" he asked

"I lost my temper general I shouted at Colonel O'Neill and he ran"

"Why did he react the way he did" the general asked confused

"I believe the young Colonel O'Neill was abused as a child." She handed the surprised general Jack's medical file, after he read it he sighed and placed it on his desk,

"Well in these cases sir it's the parent is usually drunk, maybe the reason he likes being called Jack is because his father always called him Jonathon

"That's a good theory how did he seem when you asked him"

"He seemed angry yet scared, angry because I asked him, and scared because of what they might do if they found out"

"Well, I want you to find them and proceed as you see fit, give me an update when you find them" she nodded and walked out the room.

As Jack ran out of the infirmary he had no idea where he was and where he was going, he kept running when, he saw an empty lift he ran towards and picked a number, he pressed the button and waited, as the doors opened he ran through the corridors he found a storage closet and he ran in, he found a dark corner and crouched in it, hiding away from the world and anyone who could find him, as he rested his head against the wall he shut his eyes as a wave of dizziness swept over him , he calmed himself down and kept his eyes closed, eventually he breathing calmed and he drifted off into a restless sleep.

As Danny and Sam ran after Jack they saw a guard chasing him, Sam shouted at him. He turned around gun raised, Sam and Danny froze they'd never in there life faced this situation, Sam knew her Dad had one but he NEVER pointed it at her. As this thought passed her mind Teal'c appeared behind the guard he grabbed the gun and ordered him to drop it he did, and Teal'c let the guard go, as he continued walking towards Sam and Danny

"Run Sam" Danny shouted kicking Teal'c , as Teal'c ignored Sam he grabbed Danny and put him under his arm, Sam stopped

"Keep going Sam, find Jack!" she nodded and carried on running and into the elevator she pushed any button and let the doors close, she thought to herself after seeing Jack back into a corner scared shitless after Janet shouted at him, she was smart enough to know what was going on even though she was 7. When she was 6, she asked her Dad why her best friend, Natalie, was scared of being shouted at and always had bruises on her body, Her Dad explained that, her father wasn't a nice man and hit her, later that night Natalie had turned up bruised and bleeding outside her house having ran, That's when Jacob had had enough he nursed her wounds and called the police, but before the police arrived Natalie's father turned up he barged in past Sam's brother, Mark, and started shouting at his daughter, she backed into a corner and waited for his hand to be raised, but luckily for her it never came she opened her eyes to see the smiling face of Mr Jacob Carter and an unconscious father on the floor. From that day forward Jacob Carter adopted Natalie and treated her as his own. Pulling back from memory lane Sam noticed the lift doors open she peered out the doors and saw no guard she walked out of the lift and looked for a storage room where no-one would think of going, she searched high and low in the room but found no sign of Jack so she exited the room on constant look out for guards, but also for the room which she hoped hid the scared Jack O'Neill,

As Danny watched Sam run of he finally came back to reality and noticed he was still cradled in Teal'c's arm

"TEAL'C PUT ME DOWN" he started wailing until he saw Doctor Janet Fraiser waiting for him, but also standing next to him was an annoyed looking bald man.

"Hello!" Danny said smiling innocently. The bald man smiled while Teal'c put him down on the bed, Janet started poking him and put her hand on his neck, after about a minute she wrote something down and pulled out a needle and Danny made another run for it, but Teal'c grabbed him before he could get down.

"TEAL'C, LET ME GO NOOOOOOOOOOOOO" he screamed, as he screamed that Hammond had an idea,

"Teal'c, Doctor, come with me" They looked at him confused but followed. He ordered the guard to not let Danny out of his sight and walked to his office. He walked into his office and sat down, Janet and Teal'c followed.

"It seems even though they don't know each other as well as their older selves do, but there still is a bond. Therefore I think that if Sammy finds Jack they will attempt a rescue eventually" Janet and Teal'c nodded a little confused with 'Sammy'.

"Indeed GeneralHammond I believe that O'Neill will attempt a rescue, as O'Neill would say, Nobody gets left behind" Teal'c said agreeing with General Hammond

"What of Colonel O'Neill's health Doctor?"

"He should be fine as long as we get him back before tomorrow night when his meds run out, although I am worried about the extensive bruising he has, that couldn't have been caused by the river! He might have bruised ribs, I'm afraid I didn't have time to check." She said worrying for Jack's health

"What dose this mean DoctorFraiser?" Teal'c asked confused

"I'm afraid Teal'c that the younger Colonel O'Neill was beaten constantly as a child" she said upset of what he had to go through

"Then we must find O'Neill1" Teal'c stated

"Agreed! Here's the plan" Hammond said with a kind of evil grin, this must be like an SG1 mission!

Major LouisFerretti, Co of SG2, walked down the halls towards the commissary when he was called by General Hammond

"Yes sir," he said as he turned around and walked towards him

"Have you heard of our situation Major?" He asked Ferretti

"All I've heard is rumours Sir" He answered

"Follow me I'll explain everything, I also need a favour" he said turning around and walking back to his office. Ferretti followed him thinking how weirder his day could get.

As Sam, aka Sammy to her dad, walked endlessly around the corridors she finally came to level 13, she had no idea why she picked numbers a random and didn't do it in an order. So as she waked down the corridors she came across a storeroom, she looked inside, it was exceedingly smaller than all the other ones But as she walked in the heard the soft sound of breathing. She'd found him! As she moved closer she found him hiding behind a stack of Toilet rolls asleep. She finally crept closer to Jack and she gently nudged him, he sleepily patted her hand away and awoke eyes wide and totally awake, he was aware of his surroundings and people close to him

"Hey Sam" he said going quiet again

"Hey Jack, listen I know what's going on" she said casually

"Really, what? Cuz I'd like to know!"

"Jack don't play dumb, I've seen it all before with my best friend, I know your Dad hits you" she stated simply. And for the first time ever Jack O'Neill cried, he cried as Sam pulled him towards her and he buried his face in her shoulder, after a while he stopped crying and Sam whispered soft reassurance

"It's gonna be okay" she promised him and herself

"Cone on lets go back to Janet"

"No" he said firmly

"Last time I went to a doctor she sent me back" he explained

"Well let's go and get Danny" she said grabbing his arm and pulling him up and walking towards the door, Jack decided to pull himself together and take some kind of charge, he let go of Sam's hand and opened the door, he peered out and looked around he thought he saw someone in the corner of his eye but it wasn't anything. He grabbed Sam's hand and ran in the opposite direction.

As Ferretti thought over his 'secret mission' he wondered how the hell he got himself into this when he saw a door open from where Sam had entered last, he saw Jack's head peer right at him, as he quickly hid round the corner,

Luckily Jack didn't see him. To his surprise he saw Jack and Sam hand in hand while they ran along the corridor

"_Oh boy, the betting poles are gonna go sky high once they hear this_" he thought smirking. He pulled out his cell and updated Hammond who upped his stake to £50 and put the date for them getting together as June 31st, the date was now April 28th. Hammond assured Ferretti that the news would be passed on to the WHOLE base that each had a date in the sweep stakes. He hung up his cell and followed his pint size Colonel and the mini Major.

Jack knew he was being followed so he pulled Sam into an office and told her

"Were being followed"

"How? Who? When?" questions exploded from Sam as she became more curious

"I don't know how, but we are"

"Okay so what do we do?" she asked, she seemed to think Jack as a leader, and Jack took on the role with ease.

"W carry on as normal and get Danny!" he said with a firm command and walked out of the room Sam followed suit behind hi, no longer hand in hand, as they walked off around the base looking for their lost comrade. As they came to the entrance to the infirmary they somehow thought something was not right, it was way too easy, when they first came here there was at least one guard outside but this time there wasn't. They walked into the infirmary and check Janet's office for her or any other nurses they did NOT want to be caught, they finally reached Danny's bed and pulled back the curtain and low and behold there sat one Danny Jackson the look on Danny's face when Jack walked in was one of shock

"What?" asked Jack confused he kind of liked Danny.

"Sorry guys they threatened to tell my mum! They know you're here" he stated simply

"Wha..." Sam began to ask but was cut of by Jack grabbing Sam's hand and running straight into Teal'c

"Oh crap" he muttered and picked himself up, he grabbed her hand once again and ran straight between Teal'c's legs and straight into a closed leg Hammond who bent down and grabbed Sam

"Hello Uncle G" Sam said cheerfully giving Hammond a kiss on the cheek. Jack was now in a 'trapped' situation, he was surrounded by people who probably would send him home and he could do nothing about it, he whirled around in a circle looking for any escape root. He turned to face Danny and gave him the death glare that would cause a full grown man to running for the hills

"You idiot! You have know idea what you've done!" he finally shouted at Danny who cringed in fear. Sam, noticing Jacks tone, started to struggle from Hammond's grasp but he held his grip

"Now son, it wasn't Danny's fault" he began

"Then whose was it?" he asked anger boiling up from inside him. Hammond remained silent not knowing what to say. Jack on the other hand, lunged at Danny and punched him straight in the nose, and Ferretti, from behind the door, went into action he grabbed his commanding officer and pulled him of Danny he whispered in Jack's ear to calm down but he wouldn't, he tried whispering that everything was going to be ok but Jack didn't believe him and he started to shout , and to top it of Danny's nose started bleeding and he started to cry and that was Janet's queue to go into Doctor mode. She took Danny's hand and led him into her office, between Danny's sobs, Sam and General Hammond could both here Jack shouting the same thing over again, after all the commotion was over they understood what Jack said from through the hold of Ferretti,

"I'm not going back" Jack whispered to himself in a soft reassurance.

Later on that day Sg1 each had separate rooms to stop Jack from beating the crap out of Danny. Before Janet went of to her briefing with Teal'c, Major Ferretti and General Hammond she noticed that Sam was with Jack and they both hadn't talked to Danny since his 'betrayal', she knew Jack wouldn't forgive him that easily because he thought he would be sent home, but Sam, well Janet came to the conclusion that Sam felt safe around Jack and didn't want to loose the protection, she also though that maybe Sam had a crush on Jack, she sighed and walked into Danny's room where he sat and read a book written in ancient Egyptian

"_The man does not change"_ she said to herself with a chuckle

"_My god, so it is true what Sam AND Cassie says I DO have a crush on Daniel, I haven't felt this way since I was a teenager!" _she thought with amazement she suddenly started a mental battle with herself

"_He's 7 forcryinoutloud "_she thought with a perfect imitation of Colonel; O'Neill

"_Well wait till he's back to normal then ask him out_!" her other side said

"_I can't what if he doesn't like me back_" her thoughts where cut of by a flash of a camera, that Danny ad found in her office earlier. Danny uploaded the picture onto his laptop; he was very good at computer for a 7 year old, and showed her her picture. The picture was exactly like the face Colonel O'Neill made when he was looking at Carter during one of the mission briefings

"_So that's what he does in briefings, he fights over Sam with himself!" _She quickly pulled out her cell and called Ferret updating her stake to £70 and put the date to the day before General Hammond's, June 30th. Turning her attention back to Danny, who was still laughing at Janet's picture, she smiled at him then decided to try and get the topic of her awful picture!

"So Danny what you been up to?" she asked finally getting his attention off her picture, his smile faded

"Oh nothing, like usual" he assed sadness in his voice. Janet put her hand on his shoulder

"Jack was my first real friend you know and in the space of, what, 2 days I manage to nearly get him and myself killed THEN betraying him and nearly getting my nose broken and now I'm all alone" He said while crying, Janet's motherly instincts kicked in and she pulled him into a hug

"I wanna go home" he said into her shoulder"

"_Oh crap, how are we gonna explain that their actually adults who travel to other planets" _while thinking this Danny stopped crying and planted a small kiss on her cheek, while being kind of embarrassed she felt strangely aroused, she was being kissed by the smaller version of the man she was in love weird

"_Now that's just weird"_ she thought and pulled away from the hug and walked out of the room leaving Danny to secretly print of the photo and stick it in his desk draw.

Sam and Jack were sat laughing in front of a TV General Hammond had set up in Jack's VIP quarters when Janet Frasier walked in she looked pissed yet slightly embarrassed. She slammed the door and walked towards Jack and Sam that had turned to look at her, Jack remained silent where as Sam looked happy to see her

"Hiya Janet" she said standing up

"Hi Sam, can I talk to Jack quickly" she looked towards Jack who sighed and walked out of the door leaving Sam to watch her cartoons alone

Outside the door she talked to him in a calm and gentle voice

"Come on Jack you cant stay mad at Danny forever"

"Oh yes I can he betrayed me and I will NEVER forgive him!" he said his voice raising

"Jack listen, I can't imagine what you have to go through but it wasn't Danny's fault "

"Your right Janet you cant imagine what I have to go through every time I hear my Dad's voice I'm scared he'll come and see me, so you right you do have no idea what I go through" he said, he was now shouting. Janet was beginning to get frustrated

"Jack, Danny has no other friends, you saved his life that's gotta mean something"

"It did mean something but now it doesn't because of him me and Sam were found, she probably has someone who cares for her but me well all I get is a mother whos shit scared of my Dad, a brother that protected me but now he's protecting his country and a father that constantly beats me and tries to drown me nearly every day .So yeah thanks Danny you've done me a 'BIG' favour" he finished then waked of leaving a dumbstruck Janet to stand and watch him walk away. Jack had no idea where to go, he knew he couldn't go home so he decided to go see Teal'c. Teal'c had told him what level his quarters were if he ever needed to talk, so he went there, he knocked on the door and heard Teal'c cry of

"Enter" Jack entered Jack looked around to see the room full of candles and in the centre of the room was a ring of candles and in the centre of this ring was Teal'c who was sitting there looking at him

"Is everything okay O'Neill?" Teal'c asked worried for his comrade and friend

"Yeah T I'm fine it's just ….." Jacks sentence was never finished because before he could he was engulfed in a flash of light, leaving a confused Teal'c who went straight into action.

As Jack looked at his new surrounding he came face to face with a small naked grey alien

"Holy Shit!"

And that was one of the rare times Jack ever swore .


	4. I order you to

Chapter 4

_**Previously **_

As Jack looked at his new surrounding he came face to face with a small naked grey alien

"Holy Shit!"

And that was one of the rare times Jack ever swore.

As Jack stood there in plain shock starring at the little grey alien it spoke to him

"Greetings O'Neill, I am Thor, supreme commander of the Asguard fleet, do not be afraid." As Thor greeted Jack he still stood there in shook

"I am here to find out what is wrong with you" Thor said calmly

"Hell No, you aren't doing your alien experiments on me."

He said starting to panic; he was with an alien forcryinoutloud!

"We are not going to experiment on you, the Asgard have been watching you for along time O'Neill, when you were on the planet that changed you and your team we watched as you saved someone who didn't remember you"

"What you mean Danny; hey he was drowning of course I tried to save him" Jack countered

"Even at the cost of your own life?" Thor asked knowing how the older Colonel O'Neill would react

"Yeah, well, I didn't plan that happening" Jack said

Thor pressed a button and in a flash of light Teal'c appeared

As Teal'c watched his commanding officer and brother in arms disappear in a bright light. Teal'c jogged out of the room and towards General Hammond's office

"GeneralHammond, Colonel O'Neill has been taken by the Asguard" Teal'c's stated simply

"Are you sure?" Hammond asked trying to get all the facts

"Indeed"

"Inform Doctor Frasier, and go check on Major Carter and Daniel Jackson" he ordered. With a bow Teal'c left the room leaving Hammond to use his little read phone

Teal'c went to the infirmary and consulted with Doctor Frasier about to day's events, she told him to stay with Sam and Danny to make sure they don't vanish as well

Unfortunately he never did get the chance to check on them as he to disappeared in a bright flash

As Jack watched Teal'c appear on Thor's ship his eyes grew wide

"Cool" he said after Teal'c had fully appeared

"Greeting Teal'c Thor said, while Teal'c bowed

"T. What the HELL is going on?" Jack said

"O'Neill, this is supreme commander Thor, he is an Asguard"

"Yeah I know that" Jack replied looking at Teal'c

"I am here to determine what happened to you" Thor said answering Jack's question

"I am not getting experimented on" Jack said looking worried

"I believe Thor means he wants to scan your body to determine what is wrong with you" Teal'c said

"WHAT? I'm just a kid like Sam and Danny there's nothing wrong with me" he said confused

"You have not told them?" Thor asked Teal'c

"Told us what?" Jack butted in

"We did not know how to explain it to them" Teal'c said completely ignoring Jack

"Ohforcryinoutloud! Tell us what?" he said starting to get annoyed

"It does not concern you" Teal'c told Jack. Jack muttered something under his breath, he would never find out, so he walked off deciding to do some exploring, while Thor and Teal'c continued talking Jack crept off

As he explored Thor ship he noticed that Thor was the only little grey dude on the ship, he wondered around the ship looking for know where in particular until he came to a massive room with a small pedestal type thing, so he did what any kid would do… he played with it. During his little play around with the alien object he managed to turn the lights off. He found that highly amusing. He continued to play around until he felt a presence behind him and grab him around the waste and carrying him back to the bridge

"PUT ME DOWN" he shouted

"Calm yourself O'Neill, it is I, Teal'c" he said calmly while carrying Jack under his shoulder. Jack stopped wriggling. As they walked back onto the bridge Teal'c gave the order

"Return us to Earth, Thor"

And with that the both reappeared in General Hammond's office

"Teal'c! I see you were successful in your retrieval" he smiled as he looked down at the wriggling Colonel

"Indeed I was General Hammond" Teal'c replied

"OK Teal'c, if you leave Jack with me, I need you to inform Doctor Frasier of your return, then Jack can have his check-up" Jack visibly paled at that comment. Teal'c bowed and left the room

"Needles?" he squeaked

"I'm afraid so Jack" Hammond said

"Now, what you've seen you cannot tell anybody, it's a secret you understand?" Jack nodded

"But aliens are real, do you know how cool that is?" he asked in excitement

"Son I know it's exciting but you can't tell anyone"

"OK" he said

"So that means you can't tell Sam or Danny" Jack snorted

"Yeah like I'd tell Danny" he scoffed

"Son, Danny did what he thought was right and…"

"Cut the crap General, you threatened him with the one thing he cares about the most! He did it to keep her happy" George sighed he knew underneath that military armour was a smart guy,

"Jack, your right. But we had to get you back, but you were sick, you almost drowned and then you wake up and run we had to do something"

"I'm still not going back"

"I know and were not sending you" Hammond said firmly

"How do you know?"

"Your medical file said it all Jack, Doctor Frasier noticed and she had to tell me and then she told Teal'c" Hammond said

"T knows?" Jack asked

"Yes" Hammond confirmed

"Sammy figured it out as well when she found me" Jack added

"I knew she would, the same happened to her friend "Hammond said. Jack nodded finally putting together 'Uncle G". Hammond sighed and stood up walking towards the door

"Come on Jack lets get you back to Sam" Jack, got up and also walked to the door in front of Hammond. As they walked down the corridors Jack noticed that people seemed to get out of the way whenever he walked past

"So what do you want to do when you grow up?" Hammond asked

"I don't know really, maybe go into the air force like my brother."

"Really" Hammond asked looking down at the mini Colonel, inside though he was laughing

"_The man does not change_" Hammond thought. As they reached Sam's VIP room George gave Jack the reminder

"Remember you can't tell anyone" Jack nodded and went inside. With a nod to the guard Hammond walked off down the corridor.

As Jack closed the door behind him, Sam lifted her head and gave him one of her smiles and then turned back towards the TV as Jack lay on his front next to her she asked him a question

"Where ya been?" she asked

"Talking with General Hammond" he replied simply and sat down next to Sam

"K" she replied. An hour later the Disney movie had finished and Sam noticed Jack had fallen asleep, there was a gentle knock at the door and Janet Frasier walked

"Hiya Janet!" Sam whispered while Janet walked in and put her hand on his forehead, luckily it was normal. She took out her needle and quickly gave him a shot before he awoke and complained, he didn't even flinch, she walked over to the door and whispered to the guard he picked up his sleeping Co and took him to the room next door, his room, and set him down on the bed; he pulled the covers over him and silently walked out the door, shutting it behind him.

When Jack awoke he had no idea where he was, he remembered watching some crappy Disney movie then nothing, but from where he was now he concluded that he must of fallen asleep, he opened the door to see a smiling airman looking at him

"What you looking at?" he asked

"Nothing sir" Jack looked confused about the sir part

"Why'd you call me sir" The guard looked stumped

"Well um, you're my superior" Jacks face lit up

"So I can make you do anything?"

"Nothing dangerous Sir, but yes"

"Stay there I'll be right back" he ran into Sam's room and came back with Sam running behind

"Ok Sam, watch this" Now the airman looked scarred

"I order to you to jump" the airman jumped, Sam and Jack both laughed

"Ok that was the warm up" Sam pulled his arm and he leaned in close. The airman heard her whisper something and Jack said

"Ooooooooo good one" he now put on an evil face

"I order you to do" he paused "The chicken dance" he said and the airman looked horrified he gradually started dancing. As Sam and Jack roared with laughter Danny came out his room to see what was going on

"Danny. You. Have. To. See. This" Jack said between laughs, he walked out the door to see a fully grown sober man doing the Chicken Dance, he to started laughing

"He'll do anything I say" he said to Danny he turned back towards the airman" okay you can stop now" the airman stopped.

"Jack?" Danny said quietly

"Yeah?"

"I got a good one" he said pulling Jack closer while Sam leaned in, all three of them burst into giggles

"Okay airman, go to the infirmary"

"Sir?" he questioned

"Go" he said walking off while the airman followed. As they reached the infirmary Sam burst into giggles again which set Danny off and of course Frasier heard and walked towards them

"Airman why are they in my infirmary when their not sick?" Janet asked looking slightly annoyed but happy to see the kids but before he could answer Jack pulled the airman closer and whispered something into his ear and he paled considerably

"You're kidding me right" they shook their heads "she'll kill me!" they shrugged

"Ma'am I'm sorry an orders an order please don't kill me" he begged while Janet looked confused. The airman then turned around and pulled down his trousers revealing his ass and started shaking it at her. Janet looked horrified then burst into laughter as the embarrassed airman pulled up his trousers as they all laughed including the nurses and patients that had seen, Sam had an idea

"Ooooooo lets do Teal'c"

"Oh god know "he said shaking his head

"I order you to Moon Teal'c" the airman walked out of the room obviously not happy with the order

As Janet regained control of her self she went to her phone and called Teal'c

"Teal'c"

"DoctorFrasier is everything OK"

"Yes Teal'c everything fine, although you're going to receive a visit in a minute, now let me explain to you what a moony is" As Janet finished her explanation of a moony there was a knock on Teal'c's door. He opened the door to see a very scared airman and three little Tau'ri

"I'm sorry Teal'c" the airman said and then he turned around pulled down his pants and gave him a moony. To their surprise Teal'c raised an eyebrow and smiled! SG1 laughed and then Jack had the perfect idea

"Let's do Hammond!" he practically shouted, while the airman practically died

"I could loose my Job!" he started

"Know you won't!" Sam said looking at Jack; Her Uncle G wouldn't do that, would he?

"Let's go" he said walking of to Hammond's office

Louis Ferretti sat at Major General Hammond's desk giving his report of how the mini members of SG1 are behaving, as Janet didn't have the time it was up to Ferretti to keep an eye on it from a distance, as they both sat there, there was a knock at the door and there stood a scared but embarrassed man but also there was the small members of SG1 trying soo hard to giggle

"Hello Uncle G!" Sam said waving and looking innocent

"Hello Sammie!" Hammond said waving back

"I'm sorry sir" the airman began and then turned around and dropped his pants waving his ass at the leader of the SGC. General Hammond looked shocked were as Ferretti burst into laughter as the poor airman continued to wave his ass around. As the airman pulled his pants back up and turned around he turned to face a smiling General and a laughing Major.

"I bet that was Jack's idea wasn't it, mooning Hammond, I can't believe it! No-one would have the guts to do that but you!" Louis said straitening up

"Yer well the mooning Hammond was but the mooning part was Danny's" Jack said honestly

"Hammond's smile grew wider and he picked up his phone

"Siler, I would like you to escort SG1 to there quarters" he put his phone down and SG1 immediately complained

"Oh please let us explore" Jack said while Sam and Danny nodded. Hammond shook his head

"Maybe tomorrow but you now need to go to bed" he said firmly and SG1 nodded. As Siler came and collected the kids Hammond spoke up

"Airman. I'd like you to remain" the airman froze

"Yes sir" he replied but before Hammond could start he spoke up

"General, I apologise for my actions sir, but" George held up his hand and he stopped

"Airman! Congratulations! You brought SG1 back together for that I salute you" Hammond and Ferretti stood up and saluted the shocked airman who retuned the salute

"Thank you sir" he replied

"Dismissed" he said "oh and Carl" he said using his first name "you don't have to take any orders from Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter while they are in their current state but you can if you want" he added with a smirk as the airman left with a gigantic smile on his face.

As Siler walked down the corridor Sam went ahead of him and lifted up her arms

"Aren't you a little old to be carried?" he asked and sat shook her head

"Fine" he said and picked her up. Meanwhile Danny gave Jack the little bit of paper and the sellotape and gave it to Sam whose hands were now behind Siler's head and she carefully patted the sign on his back so he wouldn't feel it. She stuck her thumb up and the boys grinned and Sam put her head on Siler's shoulder and fell asleep. As he got to the VIP suit he took Jack and Danny to their rooms and placed Sam in her bed and pulled the covers over her and went to see the general.

General Hammond sat at his desk thinking, SG1 were his premiere Team but also some of his best friends. He'd already called the president explaining what had happened and he had the up most confidence that George and the SGC would sort it out. And they would. There was a knock on the door and Sgt Siler walked in he started talking about naquada and Major Carter's work, Hammond told him that him and the science department could sort it out and turned to leave. Hammond bit back a laugh

"Sgt Siler" he said standing up and walking over to the man. Siler looked confused and looked over to his commanding officer. Hammond pulled of a note from Siler's back. The note said 'kick me please' As Siler screwed up the note Hammond laughed

"Colonel O'Neill has not changed sir" Siler replied walking away and muttering under his breath.


	5. Operation Fruit loops

I know its taken ages for me to write chapter 5 but i prmise ypu its going to get better, i was stuck for ideas but now i'm not although suggestions will be apprecated (once again did i spell that right) and i apologize for anymore spelling and typing errors

Chapter 5

Jack woke up the next morning wide awake, he remembered that Hammond had promised a tour of the SGC for the pint size team and Jack, Sam and Danny were rearing to go, but not before fruit loops! So he got dressed in the same black t-shirt and trousers and everything, in which Jack's opinion were beginning to get a little old, and walked out of the door, as he walked out into the corridor there was a very tired looking guard

"Why don't you go get some rest?" Jack said in more of an order than a question. The SF nodded and walked away relieved to finally get some sleep, Jack checked his watch

"4:30 damn it "he muttered he hated early mornings. As he leaned against the wall hoping time would pass quicker he heard the familiar sound of heels

"Shit" he cursed under his breath as she walked around the corner

"Good morning Jack, you're up early" she said Jack shrugged

"I'm hungry so I'm awake"

"Well the commissary doesn't open until six so you'll have to wait an hour and a half till it opens, so your going to have to keep yourself amused until then." And then it happened Jack, had an idea

"Yeah I can do that" he said walking back into his room. Janet checked in on the sleeping forms of Sam and Danny and walked off, she did, after all, have patients to look after. As Jack heard Janet walk away he walked out of his room and silently shut the door, he was hungry but had no idea where the kitchens were,

"_Maybe T knows where they are" _he thought and set off towards Teal'c's quarters hoping to find him awake.

As he reached Teal'c's quarters he knocked on the door awaking Teal'c from his kelnoreeming

"Enter" he called as Jack opened the door

"Good morning O'Neill you are awake early" Teal'c stated

"Hi T, listen what floor is the commissary on?" he asked getting to the point, he was hungry after all

"Level 14, but it is not open until six o'clock"

"Yeah but I'm hungry" he whined which made Teal'c smile

"What are you planning O'Neill?" he asked knowing the look in Jack's eyes all to well

"Nothin" he lied

"Very well O'Neill" he said, he knew the truth and Jack knew he knew

"Thanks T, I owe ya!" Jack said he walked out of the door. Teal'c sighed and got up picking up the phone and calling Hammond

"GeneralHammond, I believe a special trained operative will be infiltrating the kitchens" General Hammond laughed

"Jack" he said simply Only Jack O'Neill would dare to try that

"Indeed" Teal'c replied

"Okay Teal'c "he said and hung up

As Jack snuck around the corridor he walked to the lift and noticed a key card swipe thing. He didn't actually know what it was but from the looks of it, it must be, there was no button so it must be a swipe card. He muttered something under his breath in frustration and walked off looking for some idiot that left their key card behind.

As he walked down the corridor checking rooms, he finally found an empty office, well it wasn't empty, the guy inside was asleep so he walked slowly and quietly in and checked his pockets. The guy grunted and moved leaving Jack's hand stuck under the guy's arm, so he slowly shuffled his hand from underneath the guy's arm he grabbed the key card and ran out the room leaving the scientist to sleep on.

He ran right passed the guard that shouted for him to stop, ran straight to the lift jumped and swiped the key card and entered the lift, he then jumped again and pressed the number 14 and waited. Luckily for him no one else entered the lift so he wasn't spotted. Finally the lift doors opened at level 14, Jack got that mischievous grin on his face and proceeded to look for the entrance to the kitchens, as he reached the kitchen doors he couldn't hear or see anybody inside which, in his case, was weird, who was making the food! So he walked in and dived under the tables, just in case there was anyone that he didn't see, and proceeded towards the fridge looking to see if there was actually any fruit loops boxes lying around anywhere, but sadly no there were none in sight, so he went for the next best thing, Cake! He walked over to the fridge door and pulled it open and looked inside and there, low and behold was a chocolate cake still in its box, he grinned and pulled it out uncovering a tube of Ben and Jerry's, he smiled some more, he ran towards another cupboard and grabbed a bag, he stuffed the cake and the ice cream in the bag grabbed a couple of spoons and threw them into the bag.

"_Now if I were fruit loops were would I be_?" he asked himself opening every cupboard in sight, after a few minutes he found jelo cubes, he grabbed one of every flavour and went to another cupboard, this one did contain Fruit loops, he put the box in the bag and searched around some more, he found a tube of smarties he punched the air in triumph and stuffed them in his pockets. He went to walk out of the door with his sack of goodies when he heard Hammond walking down the corridor with Doctor Death. He cursed under his breath and looked for anywhere to hide; he slid himself and the bag under the table and waited and watched as the doors opened and General Hammond and Janet Frasier walked in,

"Are you sure he's in here sir?" Janet asked

"Yes, security spotted him on the cameras raiding the fridge" Janet smirked

"Are they sure it's him"

"Doctor, who else would raid a fridge looking for cake and jelo?" Hammond asked smiling

"Good point sir. But why not take Sam or Danny with him?" she asked

"That I might know, it takes a long time for people to earn Jack O'Neill's trust maybe he doesn't trust them yet" Hammond said. Janet nodded

"Okay look in the cupboards I'll check under the tables" Hammond ordered. Jack mentally cursed himself, he forgot the cameras and now Hammond was going to catch him, and how the hell did they know him so well? As Hammond searched under the tables in the opposite corner to him Janet searched the cupboards

"Well General, there's no jelo left or fruit loops so he's defiantly been here" Janet said, Hammond snorted. Hammond moved to the table where Jack was hiding and bent down, as Jack looked at him he starred right into the eyes of Major General George Hammond

"Found him" Hammond said as Janet walked over and Jack tried to crawl further under.

Hammond sighed and bent down, he then grabbed Jack around the waist

"Let me go" he said while trying to struggle, finally Jack gave in but not before grabbing his goody bag.

"Jack put the food down" Janet said as Hammond tried to stop him struggling

"Nope" he said and Janet made a grab for the bag

"Nope" he said again, keeping a firm grip on the bag.

"Jack. Give me the bag" Janet said in a firm voce

"Nope" he said again. Teal'c walked in.

"Is there a problem DoctorFraiser?" Teal'c asked

"Yes Teal'c, Jack won't give me the bag" She said getting annoyed

"What is in this bag" Teal'c asked interested

"Cake, jelo, ice cream" he started to say

"What kind of ice cream?" Teal'c said, he loved ice cream

"Ben and Jerry's Duh" Jack said, Teal'c raised an eyebrow

"O'Neill give me the bag" Jack handed over the bag; he wasn't gong to mess with the big man.

"General Hammond, I think you should take Jack back, I will put the food away"

"Thank you Teal'c" Hammond said as he and Janet walked out, Jack was of course started wriggling again. Teal'c looked in the bag and pulled out the Ben and Jerry's, he smiled to himself and took out a spoon, he looked into the bag once more, picked it up and walked out of the room.

Jack struggled the whole way in Hammond's grasp, but George still kept hold of him. As he walked down the corridor, guards smiled while watching the wriggling Colonel, they hadn't all been debriefed but when you work on a top secret military base, gossip spreads fast. As Hammond still carried the little Colonel around Jack heard the sound of barking,

"_Oh shit guard dogs, I hate guard dogs_" He thought and struggled a lot more, Thanks to his dad who laughed and watched as a 5 year old Jack was chased around a field by a German Sheppard he hated guard dogs.

"Stop struggling Jack, you'll like what I'm about to show you, it'll keep you busy." Hammond said he had just the thing to keep a young Jack O'Neill busy, since the SF couldn't find Jack's yo-yo or his Game boy, so Hammond thought of the next best thing, something to keep him quite and out of their way while they try to fix this, something he could use on missions when he was back to his normal sarcastic self.. He pushed the door open and set Jack down who shifted uncomfortably while looking round at each kennel, to see if one might manage to get free, Hammond noticed this

"Don't worry Jack, they won't attack you" he said but didn't pry into why Jack didn't like dogs. As Hammond walked on, Jack still didn't look at all happy about being here

"Why are we actually here?" He asked

"I want to show you something." Hammond said and Jack left it at that, Hammond went towards a door and walked in. The dog handler stood to attention

"At ease" Hammond said. As Jack walked in he saw a white fluffy dog lying down and 8 small White German Sheppard puppies asleep beside her. Jack smiled

"Are they all gonna be trained as guard dogs?"

"All except this one, he's too small" he said holding the runt of the litter up and the puppy woofed at them and licked his lips. The puppy was white just like his mother and was absolutely adorable **(A.N- sorry girl moment I love puppies) **

"So?" Jack asked getting the confused look on his face. Again.

"He's your Jack"

"Really?" Jack said getting a smile on his face

"What's the catch? He said getting suspicious look on his face

"You stay out of trouble."

"Deal" Jack said immediately taking the puppy in his arms and cuddling him

"Can he leave his mum yet?" He asked

"Yes, what's his name" the trainer asked

"Um" he said then giggled as the dog sniffled Jack's pockets looking for something when Jack remembered and pulled out the tube of smarties. The dog handler walked into his office and carried out a bag of treats

"Here, give him these, he can't have chocolate" he said handing them to jack

"Okay" Jack said taking the bag and nodding, stuffing the smarties back into his pocket and opening the bag and giving him a treat and putting him back on the ground, the dog went straight back to the pocket with the smarties in. Jack smiled and gave him a dog treat

"Here you go smartie" Jack said

Hammond and the trainer smiled at Jack's name for the dog.

"We'll get you and smartie some stuff to get started, like lead, food, and basket. Oh and you need to get in contact with a vet, but not just yet, probably in about six months" he said and walked out to get the stuff. He came back in a few seconds later with a lead, which he gave to Jack who tied it round Smarties neck

"Thanks"" Jack said and ran of with smartie in tow

"We'll bring the rest into his quarter's later sir"

"Thank you, you've done the base a massive favour by keeping Jack O'Neill busy"

"Yes sir, permission to speak freely?" he asked Hammond nodded

"Sir, if the younger Colonel O'Neill is anything like the older one, he won't be quiet" Hammond groaned, he was right. Now he had to deal with 3 kids and a dog, who will be their partner in crime.

"Thank you" Hammond finally said to the smiling airman and walked out

Jack ran down the corridor and looked at Smartie, who was running with his tongue hanging out; he looked up at Jack hoping for another treat. So Jack did. As Hammond caught up with Jack, one thought crossed his mind

"_This dog will be spoiled rotten"_

God help us all if that dog is as bad as Jack O'Neill himself


	6. The little Dog's Triumphant hour

Chapter 6

AN- I don't own any of the characters from Stargate SG-1 but I do own Smartie :-)

**Bold- Smarties thoughts **

_Italics- Human thoughts

* * *

_

Chapter 6- The little dog's Triumphant hour

Jack ran into the room and let Smartie loose, Smartie ran and jumped straight onto the bed waking the occupant with a start

"AARGH" Danny said sleepily and tried to sit up only to be pinned down and licked by a small white fluffy German Sheppard

"Come here boy" Jack said while laughing panting his leg. Smartie looked straight up at Jack and looked into his eyes he woofed happily and ran straight at Jack. He jumped up and tried to lick his face but failed miserably and got dog drool all over his t-shirt.

"Come on Smartie, let's go for a run" he said attaching his leash back on

"Hey, why did I get woken up and not Sam" But Jack either ignored him or didn't hear him. Jack ran down the corridor and ran straight into Teal'c, Teal'c's a big fellow (AN- as we all know) and so Jack went flying and naturally he landed on his ass.

"Are you injured O'Neill" Teal'c asked helping Jack up

"Nah I'm ok T" he replied, while Smartie decided to jump up at Teal'c

"Why is this dog attacking me O'Neill?" Teal'c asked picking him up only to be licked on by smartie

"He's not attacking you T, he's saying hi" he said, so Teal'c stroked Smartie only to be licked on the nose.

"Indeed, Is DanielJackson awake O'Neill?" Teal'c asked knowing if Smartie greeted Teal'c that way, then Jack would have used that to his full advantage: Teasing Danny. Jack nodded

"What about SammyCarter?" he asked again

"Don't know, I let her sleep" he said while shrugging, Teal'c raised an eyebrow, in the usual Teal'c way,

"So T, what bring you down here?" Teal'c then swung the bag out from behind his back, Jack's face lit up

"Awesome Teal'c, nice one" he said looking in the bag while Smartie naturally continued to lick Teal'c until Teal'c had enough, he put Smartie down who automatically went to Jack and began sniffing what his new best friend was looking at

"Hang on Teal'c, where the ice cream?" he asked while he continued to search for the Ben and Jerry's

"I have taken the Ben and Jerry's ice cream as a fee for my services O'Neill" he said, Jack's grin got wider and Smartie woofed

"Thanks Teal'c" he said pulling out the cake

"You wanna join us, I'll wake Sammy and bring Danny and we can watch TV.

"Indeed I would O'Neill" he said nodding his head, Jack picked up the bag, knocked and walked into Sammy's room. Jack walked over to Sammy's bed and gently shook her awake

"Sam, wakey wakey, come on I got jelo!" he said with a smile

"How do you know SammyCarter will like Jelo?" Teal'c asked

"I dunno, just a feeling" Jack said,

"_How would Jack know that, if he had never met SammyCarter before that day in the temple, maybe something of the old Jack O'Neill was still left?" _Teal'c's thoughts were interrupted by a groan from Sammy

"I don't wanna go to school Dad!" she said sleepily. Jack snorted

"Like I'd go to school when were on a cool air force base, now get up Sammy" he said more firmly

"What? Oh I'm awake. Morning Jack, what time is it?"

"Umm 7:45" Sammy groaned again, then Smartie bounded across the room from his position sat next to Teal'c and straight onto Sam, licking her, which made her laugh

"Oh wow! A puppy. Whose is it?" she asked while stroking his belly

"Mine. His name is Smartie" Sammy giggled again when Smartie licked her face

"Smartie! Down!" Jack said. Smartie looked at him then actually got down of the bed and sat at Jack's feet.

"Good boy" Jack said smiling he took the bag of treats out of his pocket and gave 2 to smartie, while Smartie ate his treats and got his belly tickled by Jack, Sam brushed her hear and went to the toilet

"What's in the bag Jack?" she asked while walking out of the bathroom door

"Oh, um; Jelo, Cake, fruit loops and there was some ice cream, but T ate that", he said pointing at Teal'c, Sam face lit up

"Did you say Jelo?" she asked and Jack nodded

"Come on then let's get Danny," she said walking out the door.

They walked into Danny's room without knocking, luckily for Danny; he was already dressed and sat on his bed reading a book on the Norse god Thor

"Hey guys, what's up?" he asked putting his book down

"JACK GOT JELO!" Sam shouted excitedly while jumping up and down on the spot. Smartie, recognising the excitement, started jump up and down as well while barking loudly

"Smartie" Jack said again, and Smartie stopped and sat, waiting for his treat

**Oh come on I did what I was told where's my treat**

And sure enough Smarties treat came, well 2 treats came, but he didn't really care

"Come on Danny, I'm hungry" Sam whined

"Fine" Danny said walking out the room Sam followed. Jack handed the bag over to Teal'c

"Save me some cake and Fruit Loops, T, I'll be there in a minute "he said, Teal'c bowed his head and walked out of Danny's room. Jack walked over to Danny's bed and picked up the book on Thor, he stuffed the book under his t-shirt, so no- one would see that Jack would actually read a book on history and walked out of the room.

He walked into his room to see Sammy eating Blue jelo and Danny eating a bowl of fruit loops. Teal'c on the other hand was sat there stroking the sleeping form of Smartie, Jack smiled at his dog asleep on hard man Teal'c, Jack saw a soft side in Teal'c that many probably wouldn't see. He walked over to his bed and pulled out the book, he stuffed it under the covers and decided to read it later when no-one else was around. He sat down next to Teal'c and poured himself a bowl of fruit loops, because Jack didn't have time to grab any milk the fruit loops were a bit dry but Jack like them that way, his attention was drawn away from his breakfast and towards the TV, there wasn't anything very exciting on TV, but they watched it anyway. They continue d to watch and eat for about 10 more minutes when Smartie finally decided to wake up, he ran up to Jack and sat straight on his leg, that's when Janet came

"Good morning guys, do you want to go to breakfast" she trailed of as she saw the scene before her, there sat in front of her was Teal'c sat next to Jack with what looked to her as a white German Sheppard puppy. Then lying down on the floor was Sam eating blue Jelo and Danny with a bowl of fruit loops.

"Teal'c I thought I told you to put the food back" Janet said

"Indeed you did DoctorFraiser, I will put it back after we have finished, you did not specify the time in which to put the rest back" he said, everyone new he was lying

"Jack, considering you've already eaten I think its time for your check-up" Jack's face paled,

"But Doc, um, I, can we re-schedule" he said smiling weakly

"No, now move it" Janet said putting her hands in her hips, Jack got up sulkily and walked out, Smartie followed at his side, Up until the infirmary door

"Oh no, he is not coming in." Janet said

"Oh come on Doc, let him in, he'll get lonely" Jack tried

"Absolutely not Jack, I can't allow him in"

"Please," he gave her the puppy dog eyes

"_Oh god not the eyes please not the eyes, Oh god no wonder Sam is head over the heels in love with him" _she pleaded in her head

"Oh fine but keep him of the beds" Janet finally gave in as Jack walked into the infirmary with Smartie at his heels, on the leash of course. Jack went and hopped up onto the bed, Smartie joined him. Jack happily stroked his dog, thinking of Janet's reaction when she sees Smartie on her beds

"JACK O'NEILL GET THE DOG OF MY BED NOW" Janet shouted

"Nope" he said

"Oh were not starting this again" She said

"Nope"

"Fine" she said, and put her hand into her pocket and pulled out a needle, Jack visibly paled

"Smartie down," he said quickly

"Your still going to get the shot Jack," Jack got of the bed and ran, smartie followed

"_Damnit the man has not changed" _she thought as you ran off after him ordering the

SF to call General Hammond and start his own search

"Now I'm dead" Jack thought as he continued to run. He heard the familiar barking of Smartie and stopped, Smartie skidded and Jack's leg.

**Damnit Jack, I was running **Smartie thought angrily, until Jack bent down and untied the leash

"Cat have you tripping over now can we buddy?" he said to the small dog, the dog woofed happily

"Let's go"" he said and ran off, Smartie following close behind him. He ran up the stairs and through the lab corridors and towards the elevators. He still had the swipe card he nicked and once again jumped up and swiped the key card. The Elevator doors opened to reveal Colonel Simmons

"Well, Well, you must be Jack O'Neill," he said a sneer in his voice

"Yeah what's it to you?" he asked

"Nothing, but I have my orders" he said, and stepped to the side as a strong looking man, just a bit smaller that Teal'c came and made a grab for Jack

"Holy Shit" Jack said and tried to run only to be grabbed by the arm

"Don't struggle, Jack, it'll only hurt more." Simmons said, while preparing a syringe and the muscle man tightened his grip, Simmons walked over to Jack and rolled up his sleeve

"Don't you stick the bloody thing in me" Jack shouted. Then Smartie leaped, he leaped straight onto the muscle man, who Jack had named dumbass, and bit him as hard as his little teeth could, 'dumbass' yelled in pain as the teeth penetrated his skin drawing blood, 'dumbass' released his grip on Jack who was now scared shitless and watched in horror as his little dog leapt forth onto Simmons but Simmons was quicker and stuck the needle into Smartie. Smartie yelped in pain and fell to ground as near to Jack as possible within seconds Smartie was out cold

"SMARTIE" Jack yelled as he watched his little dog fall, tears where now in Jack's eyes as he ran over to his dog checking him over. Jack was no vet so he pulled the syringe out and checked for a pulse. From the first aid training he received at school, which wasn't a lot, he checked the dog paw/wrist for a pulse. He couldn't find one. Jack gulped and picked the limp form of Smartie up and bundled him into his arms. Unfortunately as he went to turn around he turned to see Simmons preparing another Syringe and 'dumbass' getting up and walking towards him. He ran straight at 'dumbass' and slid right under his legs, Smartie still in his arms. He continued to run, until he got to the stairs, he ran up the stairs, keeping a tight hold on Smartie. He felt a grip on his leg and Jack lost his step , he fell down and smashed his head on the stairs, he cried out as he landed on Smartie, he kicked out at 'dumbass' and his foot landed in his face. He quickly got up and ran, he managed to hold smartie in one arm while he reached out and touched his head, and he brought his hand back down to reveal blood on his hands. He scrunched his hand together and put smartie back in both his arms. He continued to run up the stairs until he reached the control room, he ran straight through the SF's until he ran into the gate room. There stood the Stargate, it stood there tall and proud with the iris closed. Suddenly the doors open and there stood a very pissed of 'Dumbass' and Simmons, Jack backed away across the room as Simmons and 'Dumbass' followed. He ran through the doors, Walter and Siler, were sat in the control rooms, they watched as Jack carried the limp dog and was followed by Colonel Simmons and Some big guy who looked pissed and strangely had a red mark on his face in the shape of a foot, they got on the phone with General Hammond when Jack ran through the room and up the stairs. The watched again ad Simmons and the big guy followed

"Hey you can't go up there" sgt Siler said

"I can do what I want Sgt" Simmons sneered as he went up the stairs and followed Jack, Siler grabbed the phone

Jack ran up the stairs, he knew he was still being chased, he reached the top of the stairs, stopping quickly to check on Smartie, he still wasn't responding. When he saw Hammond in his office on a red phone, he ran towards Hammond's office opened the door and slammed the door behind him. Hammond looked mad yet confused but the anger quickly disappeared as Jack fell to the floor, blood still seeping from the deep cut on his head , and Smartie's still form beside him

"Mr President, I'll have to call you back" he said down the phone and slammed it down, he then picked up a different phone and said

"Get me a medical team to my office now, and make that security as well" he said as he watched Simmons and a giant man walk behind him, he looked down at Jack who was now awake and looking at Smartie tears in his eyes, George walked over to Jack and placed a had on his shoulder

"What happened?" he asked

"I dunno, I went to the lift after running out on Janet, I didn't want a shot I've had loads of them. And when the lift opened this guy grabbed me and he other one tried to inject me with something, when Smartie attacked he bit one of them but the other guy injected him with something an can't find a pulse" he said he was now crying, the older Jack O'Neill can control his emotions and hide them, but the younger one can't. Hammond left Jack crying and walked over to Smartie, he had only introduced Jack and Smartie to each other that morning but they had quickly bonded, he bent down and went for Smartie's neck, he did find a pulse a, weak one, but there was one

"He's alive" Hammond said bluntly

"Really" Jack said weakly

"Come here I'll show you" he said as Jack walked over and placed his hand on Smarties neck, he smiled as he felt a pulse but the smile quickly vanished as Simmons walked into the room. . Jack quickly grabbed Smartie and put him into his arms

"What the hell are you doing in my base, colonel? General Hammond asked pissed

Off

"I have orders to take SG1 into custody"

"Your will do know such thing"

"Sir, I have my orders"

"I don't care, now get the hell off my base"

"Not without SG1" 'Dumbass' went to reach for Jack, luckily the security teams arrived as did Teal'c,

"Airman make sure, you see them off base and DON'T let them back in "he ordered while the airman forcibly removed Simmons and 'Dumbass'. Jack carefully placed Smartie on Hammond's desk and lost consciousness. Teal'c luckily was quick enough to catch him. Then Janet arrived, seeing the gash on his head she immediately started asking questions

"What the hell happened?" she asked

"Simmons tried to take Jack."

"And Smartie?"

"They injected him with, well I think it was anaesthetic" Janet paled

"Anaesthetic is lethal to dogs, we better call a vet. Teal'c take him to the infirmary" She turned to the General

"Sir I suggest you should put a guard with Sammy and Danny, just in case." Hammond nodded

"Why is his head still bleeding?" he asked as he looks at the floor which was covered in blood

"He had a clotting problem when he was younger, so it's probably that and exhaustion, he ran out on me half and hour ago, so he probably was running the whole time" she finished

"Okay, Doctor, go fix him up" Hammond ordered and Janet walked out of the door

Jack awoke to bright lights and Doctor Frasier

"Smartie"" he cried out but was pushed back down again by Doctor Frasier

"Where's my dog?" he asked, Janet looked away

"He's dead isn't he?" Jack said tears in his eyes

"No!" Janet said quickly, and she saw a glimmer of hope in Jack's chocolate brown eyes

"He's in a coma Jack. It doesn't look good" Janet said sadly

"Can I see him?" Jack asked desperately

"Maybe later, you need rest" she said writing something on her clipboard, and walked away

Jack sat there in shock, he'd only known Smartie for less than a day, but they'd formed a bond, a bond that can't be broke. Jack loved Smartie, but Jack may never see Smartie woof at him again, feed him treats or take him for a run. He might not be able to play fetch with him actually take him home and show his big brother

"_Stop it Jack, he's not dead_" he thought angrily to himself. So he got up and noticed he was actually attached to another one of those polls, this time though, he dragged the pole with him , he dragged it along the corridor and past the VIP sweets, he looked in each room for his little dog, but when he reached the all but last door, he saw him lying on a bed, there were various wires attached to him and the soft beep of the heart rate monitor.

He cautiously walked into the room and walked over to him, he pulled up asleep and sat down

"Hey, little buddy it's time to get up" No reply

"I've got treats" No reply

"Come on Smartie, you're my best friend, wake up" Jack said voice shaking. No reply

"This is all my fault" he said to himself bowing his head, he slowly reached out to Smartie and ran his hand along Smartie's small body, he continued to stroke the small dog, until he dropped his head and laid on the bed, slowly drifting on to sleep along side his little dog.

* * *

AN- I'm sorry, for doing this to the little guy, but now Smartiesa little doggy hero 

anway lots more to come, i know i've been slow but i've had school

and finally in answer to immortalwizardpirateelf-fan's question: to be honest i've never thought about it, but my answer is yes. It was Teal'c's symbiote that let him keephis memories, well they all still have their memories it's just Teal'c's symbiote blocks the chemical that keeps those memories back


	7. Jack's little idea

Ok, i know i haven't updated in ages, and this is only a small chapter, but i got an idea while listening to my history teacher (ok i wasn't listening to him i wasn't listening i was thinking) so i wrote it down, in notes and well i uploaded it on here- The Magic of the Tau'ri, you should read it

Anyway thanks for all my reviews and i promise i will update as fast as possible

* * *

Chapter 7

The next morning Jack awoke to the sound of Teal'c's deep voice

"O'Neill, you must awaken" Jack lifted up his head sleepily

"What? Why?" he asked only beginning to wake up, jack looked down

"Smartie" he asked his eyes firmly fixed on the still form of his little dog

"Dr Frasier, is looking for you" Jack looked back at Teal'c again

"Why?" he asked

"It seems you did not stay in your bed as you were told" Teal'c stated

"Crap" Jack muttered under his breath. He replayed yesterday's events in his head. Smartie was a hero; he brought his hand up to his head and winced as his fingers connected with the stitched in his forehead. Teal'c noticed the wince

"Are you OK O'Neill" he asked

"Yeah T, I'm fine" he said bringing his hand down again. Then came the familiar sound of heels, but there were 2 sets of heels this time, as the door opened Jack unknowingly put his hand onto Smartie and began stroking him

"Good he's still warm" he thought as the 2 doctors stood there, well he thought the other woman was a doctor because she had a lab coat on

"Jack. I would like you to meet Dr Drey, she's" Jack nodded a hello still not taking a hand of Smartie, Janet walked over to Jack and put a hand on his shoulder

"Come on Jack lets go do a check-up" she said but Jack didn't move

"Jack" she warned, he looked at her with the puppy dog eyes

"At least go and get changed then" she said, jack looked down at himself, scrubs really weren't his colour he finally nodded

"Teal'c can you go get some of the small BDU's General Hammond had made for them" As Teal'c bowed and left Dr Drey turned to Janet

"Teal'c?" she asked

"He's African" Jack said quickly covering for the fact that Teal'c is actually an alien

"Ok" she said

"Why did General Hammond have some more BDU's made?" Jack asked what was wrong with.

"To be honest Jack, they were covered in mud, and a lot of other stuff and plus your were covered in your blood" Jack shrugged, Dr Drew looked confused

"What happened?" she asked looking at the stitches across jack's forehead

"Jack got grabbed while running from away from a rogue military faction" Janet stated simply

"Wow" the vet replied looking at the boy stood before, just then Teal'c entered carrying a new pair of BDU's, green of course.

"Thank you Teal'c" Janet said handing the clothes to Jack, who took them gratefully and just looked at her

"What?" she asked

"I ain't getting changed in front of you guys" he said nodding to the women, Janet sighed and walked out of the room Teal'c walked over to the door and stood by it, Jack wasn't too bothered by Teal'c remaining but he turned around any way. While he changed Teal'c noticed the nasty looking bruises on Jack's body.

"_A child should be protected by his father not beaten"_ Teal'c thought angrily, but he kept his rage to a minimal, he would take his anger out on a punch bag later.

"Ok done" Jack said bringing Teal'c back down to reality. Jack gave his dog a quick belly- rub and walked out of the room, Teal'c followed. Jack walked back into the infirmary and sat on a bed, he noticed, as Janet started to fuss over him, that Dr Drey had gone back to Smartie. He knew that she would probably be the only one that could help him but he wished he could do something to help, he hated feeling useless.

"Ok Jack you free to go" she said as jack jumped of the bed and walked out the door.

Jack began to walk down the corridors when something hit him

"THOR!" he said out loud and ran to General Hammond's office, he ran into the control room, past Siler and up the stairs, Siler looked around him but no one else seemed to of noticed Jack running up the stairs again, he sighed and carried on working. Jack reached the top of the stairs and saw General Hammond sat at his office writing a report he walked over to the door and knocked once;

"Come" came the voice from inside, Jack opened the door and stepped in, shutting the door behind him, Hammond looked up from his report and smiled

"Jack! How's Smartie?"

"_Oh boy, when jack gets back to normal he's going to feel like an idiot_" he thought

"He's the same" Jack stated simply, Hammond sighed

"_If he looses Smartie, that'll be another person he's lost but this one he'll remember"_ his thoughts turned to Charlie, he'd never met the boy but he always saw the sadness in Jack's eyes whenever Charlie's name popped up, he'd do anything for kids. That was Jack O'Neill's weakest point.

"So what can I do for you then Jack?" George asked confused

"Well, um Thor's an" he looked around "Alien right?" he asked

"Yes" George nodded

"Well, he's powerful right?" he asked again

"Yes" George repeated

"So he can heal people right?" George began to see the pattern

"Yes he can Jack, but we don't know about dogs, there are no dogs on Thor's planet" George began to think, but he made his mind up as saw as he saw a glimmer of hope in Jack's eyes

"We'll contact Thor, but don't hope" he said not wanting to get Jack's hopes up

"Thank" Jack said before turning on his heels and leaving shutting the door behind him

George picked up the red phone

Jack walked back to the VIP quarters and walked in his room and slammed the door behind him, he walked over to his bed and went to pull out the book, he panicked a little when he couldn't find it but he dug a little deeper and found it

"_Oh Thank God_" he thought, he opened the front cover and began reading, at first he found it hard to get into the book but he managed to get half way through before he gave way to sleep. To be honest jack didn't get much sleep when he was at Smartie's bedside and it finally caught up with him. About 1 hour later George Hammond walked into the room to update Jack on there progress in contacting Thor but instead found a sleeping boy with what looked like one of Doctor Jackson's book

"_Why on Earth would Jack have one of Dr Jackson's books_?" he thought then picked up the book and read the title he chuckled to himself and placed the book on the desk, he pulled the covers over Jack and walked silently back out again. Jack had managed to sleep the whole day without being disturbed; he only stirred slightly each time the klaxons went of. During that night a small figure appeared at Jack's doorway it silently walked over to Jack's bed and snuggled in under the covers, Jack's arm automatically went over the top of the intruder but relaxed after he determined it wasn't a threat settled back down again into a blissful sleep.

The next morning Teal'c walked into Jack's room, he looked over to the bed to see 2 of his fellow team mates cuddled up together, he smiled despite the fact that O'Neill and Carter could never have a personal relationship it was still nice to see them showing some of there true feelings, he walked outside and shut the door, 10 minutes later he returned with General Hammond and the same Kodak camera from earlier. General Hammond smiled and looked at Teal'c

"God I hate regulations, they've saved the world and this is there reward" Hammond finally said

"Indeed" Teal'c bowed, Teal'c turned the flash on the camera and snapped a few photos, and Teal'c actually cracked a smile at his sleeping companions and walked over towards them

"O'Neill, SammyCarter, you must awaken" he said gently shaking them, Jack was the first one to open his eyes

"T? What? Sammy?" he said confused as he looked down at the still sleeping form of Sammy

"T" he said looking up again worry in his eyes

"He is the same O'Neill" Jack couldn't help himself, he breathed a sigh of relief, He tried to move but couldn't because Sammy was asleep on his arm

"Sammy" said nudging her

"Wha, Jack, 10 more minutes" she mumbled snuggling closer to him, Jack this time got off and Sammy nearly went with him.

"I'm going to see Smartie" he mumbled walking of,

"Let us go Sammy Carter" he said holding put his hand

"Can we go see Janet" She asked

"Indeed" he said leading her of.

God he couldn't wait till those pictures were developed


	8. Surprises

Jack reached Smarties room and looked in, Doctor Drey was writing on her chart and looking at Smartie, he silently opened the door and crept in, he still silently walked in and stood behind her

"Will he wake up" he asked, Doctor Drey jumped

"Yes he will, in his own time" she said, he nodded. She finally put down his chart and walked out of the door, Jack went to walk over to Smartie when he was beamed away

"THOR" he explained, maybe now he could see his dog awake

"O'Neill, I was informed that General Hammond wanted to talk with me" he said calmly as usual

"Yeah he did" Jack began but Thor then interrupted

"I shall beam him up" he said and a moment later George was standing there looking extremely confused. Jack looked at the spot behind him and walked towards the window. He stood there amazed at what was outside that window, there, in all its all glory, was planet earth. The first time he was on Thor's ship he was a bit preoccupied to look out of the window. He continued to look out the window when he felt a hand on his shoulder

"Quite a view isn't it son" George said Jack nodded

"Thor says he can help Smartie" he continued Jack looked up

"In return he wants to study him"Jack looked in horror, George chuckled

"I mean he wants to learn about his eating, and how to play with him" he put it as simply as possible, Thor wanted to know everything

"Remember Jack Thor doesn't have any animals on his planet" Jack nodded remembering

"Ok" Jack said, George looked round at Thor who nodded and a door slid open and a puppy bounded through tongue hanging out his mouth.

Jack's face lit up as the puppy bounded towards him, he bent down scooped the little dog up in his arms, not caring about all the dog drool he got on himself. George smiled again and gave to dog a pat on the head. He looked at Thor who nodded and beamed them back down. They beamed back down into Smartie's 'Room' and Smartie looked around

"I think you should take Smartie back to your room, there should be some dog food round there" he suggested, Jack put his hand in his pocket and pulled out the dog treats he still had in there

"How long have they been in there?" George asked but all he got was a shrug as Smartie starred at Jack's hand

**Come on Jack. GIVE ME! **

"Is Sam and Danny's parents going to come get them?" he asked

**GIVE ME!**

"Sam's might when her father can get off." He paused

"Work" he finally thought

**GIVE ME **he continued to bark

"What about Danny's?" Jack had grown to like the little geek

"Danny's in care, his parents died when he was 5" George admitted, Jack looked at him shocked, he usually thought Kids in care were weird but he seemed, normal except he was geeky

**GIVE ME** he barked again but lost all patience this time and jumped and snatched the treat out of Jack's hands

"Hey" Jack shouted, Hammond laughed, this dog was the perfect match for Jack O'Neill.

_Unscheduled Off world activation General Hammond to the control room _

The repeated message continued to blare over the speakers as Jack looked up at General Hammond

"Can I come?" Jack asked keeping a tight hold on Smartie

"If it's a hostile your straight out ok?" George said walking along; they walked silently down the corridors at a brisk pace until they reached the control room. The guard at the door let General Hammond pass but stepped in front of Jack, George walked into the control and turned around noticing Jack wasn't following

"Airman, let him pass" He called back, the airman stepped aside. Jack sent him a famous O'Neill glare and walked through the door. He came to stand beside General Hammond except he couldn't see over the top of all the machines, while General Hammond and the airman talked Jack felt the tug on the lead, he looked down at Smartie who was now trying desperately to get up on a chair

_Good idea _Jack thought

He lifted up the small dog and climbed up on the chair himself

"Open the iris" Came General Hammonds voice from behind him as the guy next to him pressed a load of buttons and looked forward. Jack also looked forward and watched as the iris on this big round ring slide open and a blue tornado like thing came rushing through, Jack literally fell of his chair as it came towards him, General Hammond smiled, his smile dropped however when 2 figures stepped through the gate

"Jacob, Anise" George said walking out to greet them, Jack got up and peeked his head above the control room, he watched as George reached the two figures and shook both there hands,

_In the control room _

"Jacob Anise" Jacob heard from his best friend George, as he came out to greet him

"George, we heard you had a problem" Jacob said

"Yes, has Selmak ever heard of a device that turns people into kids?"

"We have 3 little problems" Jacob's head dipped, he slowly lifted his head up and his eyes flashed

"Holy shit" Came the reply from the control room

"Who's that?" Selmak asked, George turned around and looked at Jack who looked horrified at Jacob's eyes

"That one of our little problems" came the reply as they all walked towards Jack, Jacob smiling at the little Jack.

Jack however was not too pleased to see them coming his way, towards him. He'd already seen a little grey naked alien but one with glowing eyes and a weird voice was just well weird. He looked up as they entered the room and the female one went straight towards him

"Ooo, He's adorable" George laughed and muttered to Jacob

"Nothing's changed then" Jacob snorted, he laughed even more when Anise picked Jack up

"Hey. Hey off me!" he shouted pushing himself away Anise, who held onto him tightly.

"Put me down" He said again but Anise ignored him

"General Hammond are you looking for new homes for them, I'll be happy to take Jack for you" Jack looked at George horrified. George laughed

"No, Anise I was hoping you could find a cure" As much as Jack was a pain in the ass George **_did_** need him around. Anise dipped her head

"We have never encountered this before, we must run some tests" she said, Jack stared at her, he was currently being cuddled by an alien, so he struggled some more while Smartie watched, tongue hanging out his mouth and tail wagging profusely. Anise finally gave up and put Jack down who immediately went for Smartie

"I ain't having any more needles stuck in me" Jack said while smartie continued to sit there. Jack looked up at Jacob before walking off; those 2 aliens somehow gave him the creeps.

"Where's he going?" Jacob asked

"Probably going to go see the other 2 problems" Anise looked delighted more children, while Jacob looked confused

"Do you mean to tell me, Sam's like this too?" He said

"Sammy" Jack corrected from the doorway Smartie barked recognising the name, Jacob went to follow Jack while muttering

"Only I call her that" George smiled and followed the 2 Tok'ra out of the room

Jack made it to their rooms first and walked in, Teal'c was sat there eating some more ice cream while Sammy and Danny watched TV

"Sammy?" Jacob breathed as the little girl looked up

"Daddy?" she questioned, Jack raised his eyebrows and looked at George who shook his head

"_So, Sammy doesn't know her dads and alien. Wait. Does that make her one too_?" He thought to himself. To Jack she didn't look like an alien, neither did she have the glowing eyes or the weird voice. Sam jumped up and ran to Jacob and embraced him in a hug which he gladly returned. It had been so long since Jacob had seen his daughter but to have a welcome like that almost brought tears to his eyes

"_Come now Jacob, we always get a hug, just never that enthusiastic" Selmak_ soothed inside Jacob's head. Jacob didn't reply because he was enjoying the moment too much

"Where's mommy" she said finally pulling away, Jacob's smile faded and George's head dropped. Jack had seen that look before, something was not quiet right.

"She's. Busy Honey" he said brushing back her hair"

"Are you taking me home then?" She asked

"In away, just wait and see. It's a surprise" he said with a small smile

"Are Jack, Danny and Teal'c coming too?" she asked smiling at the rest of her team (well she didn't know it was her team but she'd already formed a bond with them)

"Yes, they will"

"What about their mommy's and daddy's" Jack flinched. Danny dropped his head

"Don't worry, honey Uncle George will sought it all out" Jacob said turning to face George who nodded, Jack was already paling

"Jack are you alright?" Jacob asked, he noticed Jack flinched at the mention of his mother and Father, Jacob knew about Danny's parents, but not about Jacks

"Yeah I'm fine" Jacob nodded not accepting it but George spoke up

"Jack let's go talk" Jack nodded and left while Teal'c took Danny and Anise outside to give Jacob and Sammy some time alone.

"Your not really going to contact my father are you?" Jack asked as the 2 walked down the corridor

"Goodness no, Jacob doesn't know about it and he doesn't have to" George said looking at Jack who continued to stare down the corridor. Smartie obediently stayed by Jack's side.

"Good, I take it Sammy doesn't know about her dad being an alien?" Jack asked looking at George

"No she doesn't" George said looking forward aswell

"What's really going on General, really?" Jack asked George sighed

"I thought you'd be the one to figure it out, Sam and Danny didn't have to grow up and thought everything in the world was nice. You had to learn that the hard way."

Jack looked at him

"Your not really kids, you are all on a team called SG1, and you travel around the galaxy looking for weapons to defend the planet. On a routine mission something happened and you all were made younger." George said in the briefest possible way. Jack stared at him

"Really?" Jack asked

"Really" George confirmed

"Bloody hell" He breathed

"General Hammond" Called a voice from behind them, it was Colonel Simmons

"Colonel. How the hell did you get on m base?" Hammond said peeved

"I have orders from the Vide-President, we have someone that wants to meet Jack, he's being escorted down as we speak" he said with an evil smile

"Who?" Jack asked Smartie seemed to snarl at Simmons, He did NOT like that man.

"Don't worry Jack, you'll be surprised" Jack wasn't impressed

"Let's go to the briefing room" George ordered as soon as this guy was here the faster he could kick him of his base.

Jack deliberately walked ahead of Simmons as did Smartie he didn't like him. He walked into the room and took his seat next to General Hammond's normal seat. Simmons sat down at the other end, Simmons looked down the corridor to see 2 men escorting someone down, Jack peered down the corridor but couldn't see who or what Simmons was bringing down the corridor

"Ahh here he is" Simmons said standing up. Jack froze. His eyes widened at the figure shaking Simmons hand. Sure he was older but it was still the same man

"Mr O'Neill welcome" Simmons said evilly as he looked at Jack

"Jack" Alan (A/N- I decided to call jack's dad Alan) said

"Father" Jack breathed, George did not look happy

"Stand up straight boy, let me see you" Alan ordered, slowly but surely, Jack stood up straight, just like the older Jack would do in front of General Hammond when he was n trouble

"God, your scrawny, your supposed so be a man, Jonathon." Alan said looking Jack up and down

"Yes father" Jack said bowing his head, he was shaking

"Come on Jack, we have much to talk about" Jack was shaking his head

"No" he sad shakily

What?" Alan asked disbelieving

"I said no, I know what happened with mom and I'm not going with you" Jack said balling his hands into fists.

"What did you say to me" he said taking a step forward, Jack tried to keep his ground but found himself backing away. Simmons was grinning from ear to ear but George stood up

"You heard him, now both of you. Get of my base" Simmons stopped grinning and walked out, Alan looked at Jack

"I'll be back later" he sneered pointing at Jack who flinched He looked at George and stormed out. George turned around to face Jack. But he and Smartie were gone.

* * *

_Aren't i mean, you'll find out more about Jack's mother near the end but i'm only going to write 3 or 4 more chapters maybe more i don't honestly know_

_Anyway please review i enjoy critisim ( even if i can't spell it) it makes me a bettter writer_


	9. Worst day ever

WARNING- child abuse, i've upped the rating of this story aswell

Disclaimer: i don't own anythnig except smartie

* * *

General Hammond stood staring at the spot where Jack and Smartie once stood, when he heard a little yap, he turned his head to see Smartie stood in the doorframe of his office, the little white dog wagged his tail and waited for George to come towards him. George walked over to the dog and picked up his leash and was about to go looking for Jack when he felt the tug of a leash. He looked down at the dog that was looking in the corner at Jack, Jack was a nervous wreck. George had no idea what it was like to live with a man like that but it explained why the older Jack took a long time to trust anyone. George walked over to Jack and sat down beside him

"I'm not going back" Jack whispered not taking his head out of his knees

"I know, I won't let them take you" he replied, he would try everything in his power to make sure that would never happen

"He'll find me one day, did the older me get revenge?" Jack asked lifting his head from his knees

"Revenge for what?" George asked, jack bowed his head

"For my mother" he said simply

"What did he do?" George gasped, something was not right here

"he killed her" Jack said tearing up again,

"General Hammond" said someone from behind him

"Teal'c" George said simply

"I heard Colonel Simmons was here, is there anything you require"

"Yes Teal'c" he frowned

"Where's Dr Jackson?" Teal smiled

"He is with JacobCarter"

"Ok, Teal'c can you take Jack there aswell, make sure he stays with Jacob" Teal'c bowed and complied and waited for Jack to get up while Smartie once again jumped up at Teal'c

"Come O'Neill, you must help me" Teal'c said rather undramatically. Jack smiled and got up. Smartie immediately went to Jack and started to jump up and Jack caught him. It seemed to Jack that Smartie knew how to help. So Jack gave the dog a cuddle and walked out, Teal'c followed close behind.

The walked back to the VIP room where Jacob was sat with Sam on his knee and Danny sat in the corner on his own reading a book Jacob looked up while Sam was still immersed in the cartoon,

"Jack? Are you ok?" he asked

"Yeah I'm fine" he said shrugging it off and walking over to the corner with Danny

"Hey" Jack said to Danny

"Hey" Danny said looking up slightly from his book

"What you reading?" Jack asked

"A book on Norse mythology" Danny stated

"What like Thor?" Jack asked Danny looked up surprised

"How do you know about Thor?"

"I read a book on him" Jack said shrugging

"Cool, you wanna read a book on all the Norse Gods" Danny said, he finally had someone to talk to

"Yeah go on then" Jack said and Danny handed him the book, which Jack opened and started to Read. During the hour Teal'c joined Sam and Jacob watching bugs bunny while Jack and Danny continued to read a book. It seemed like hours later but Jacob finally got up and announced they should go get some dinner. Jack looked at hs watch it was 1600, 2 hours after the visit from his father. He put his book down and jumped out of his seat as Danny did the same except fell out his seat. Jack laughed and offered Danny a hand and they ran out of the room towards the commissary when they stopped having no idea where the commissary was, but Jack grabbed Danny's arm knowing exactly where it was. They reached the commissary and the kids immediately grabbed a bowl of jelo each as the cook smiled, Jacob was not in the mood to fight with 3 seven year olds over what they should be eating so he just let them get on with it. There was a little bark from outside the commissary doors

and Jack ran to open them, he opened the door to see Smartie wagging his tail at Jack and ran inside to wreak havoc over everyone trying to eat. And he went immediately for Teal'c jumping up and down as the Jaffa tried to eat his piece of pie. Jack started laughing and reached into his pocket to find the dog treats but stopped as he couldn't find anything except a pack of Smarties, So Jack walked over to the lady and asked for some chicken which they happily gave him, after he had said his thank yous he walked back over to the table and started tearing up bits of meat for Smartie to eat, making sure there wasn't any pieces of bones for him to choke on. During the hour they were greeted many times by people wishing to comment on how cute the mini SG1 looked and how adorable Smartie was. They were currently talking to one of the scientists Sam worked with when a hush fell over the commissary. Jack turned around and nearly fell off his chair in shock; he was horrified at who was at the entrance of the commissary. His father. Also there was Colonel Simmons with an envelope in his hand but Jack was too busy shitting himself with fear as his father noticed him and strode towards him, Jack stood up

"Who's that?" Sam whispered to Jacob who was busy watching Jack who was already beginning to shake, Jack's breathing was beginning to get faster each time his father took a step closer

"Jonathon" his father said simply

"Father" Jack replied, Teal'c did not look impressed as he stood and placed him self in front of Jack

"T" Jack began but his father sent him a glare

"So you think to protect my son from his father?" Alan questioned

"Indeed I do, you are a disgrace to man" Jacob set Sammy down on the chair next to him and went to stand beside Teal'c; he had no proof but had an idea what was going on here. Jack continued to look frightened as Danny and Sammy looked on confused

"You will leave now" Jacob said

"I don't think so General Carter" Simmons said finally stepping forward

"I have an order given by the vice president that Jack should be released into his father's care and Daniel Jackson will go with him" Danny looked confused even more Jack spoke

"Um No" Jack said

"What did you say?" His father asked trying to step forward but found Teal'c in his way

"I'll go with you but Danny stays in the care of Jacob Carter"

"The order from Vice-president States you and Daniel are to come with me. Now"

"Someone call general Hammond and security NOW" Jacob shouted as an SF got onto the phone immediately

They stood sneering at each other for several Minutes when General Hammond and Security arrived

"What's going on here?" he asked when Simmons handed him the note, he read it twice and looked at Jack his eyes were full of sympathy

"No" Jack whispered he knew that look, he looked for an escape route but found one, he let go of Smartie for and grabbed Danny

"JACK" Danny shouted but was pulled along by Jack who was now running away from the commissary, suddenly Jack stopped and opened a store room closet, and he pulled Danny into a dark corner and sat down

"Jack, what the hell is going on, why can't we go with your dad?" Danny asked

"He's a bad guy, Danny, he doesn't like kids he hits them" Jack said

"He hit you?" Danny said disbelievingly the door suddenly opened and Jack tried to hide Danny but they were both yanked hard by the arms and thrown out into the hall. He went for Danny but Jack stood in front f him. Something his brother had tried to do.

"Move Jack. It's time he learnt how to behave" Alan sneered pushing Jack away, but jack had a firm on Danny and pulled him with him. Jack looked around for Jacob, Teal'c, Hammond, and Smartie. Anyone! But no one was around

"Fine we'll deal with this at home" He said grabbing Jack and Danny and pulling them along. The guard on the surface was slumped unconscious when they reached there. Alan stormed into the car park and yanked open the car door throwing Jack and Danny in and getting in the drivers seat

They reached the house in roughly 15 minutes as Alan got inside he slammed the front door and punched Jack straight in the nose

"That's for disobeying me" he punched him again

"That's for answering back" He punched his again

"That's for running away" Jack was now clutching his nose trying to stop it from bleeding while his eye watered from the punch. Jack's dad pushed Jack aside easily and went for Danny. Jack stepped in his way earning him another punch

"That's for getting in my way" he sneered, Jack's left eye was beginning to bruise and his nose continued to bleed and his other eye which was the target of the last punch was still red

"Get out of my site both of you, your bleeding on my floor" he sneered and Jack grabbed Danny again before running up the stairs and locking themselves in the bathroom. Jack leant over the sink as Danny stood there quivering slightly

" There should be in the cabinet over there" he said not looking up but pointing over to the left wall, while Danny searched for whatever he could to help Jack, Jack tried to compose himself

"_I will not cry. I will not cry"_ he repeated over and over inside his head

"There's nothing in there Jack" Danny breathed as Jack started to run some water. When the sink was full Jack dipped his head in the water

"_MY GOD THAT STINGS_" he screamed inside his head, as the blood began to wash off. He lifted his head out and dried his head before looking in the mirror. He was a mess; he had 2 black eyes and what looked to him as a broken nose.

"Will he hurt you again?" Danny asked fiddling with his hands

"Yes, he'll try and go for you, but I wont let that happen" Jack promised turning to look at him. There was a loud bang on the door

"OI, THERES DINNER OUTSIDE THE DOOR" shouted a voice outside; they waited until they heard heavy footsteps and then the loud noise of a TV being turned on before opening the door. There outside were 2 slices of cold pizza and a carton of juice. Jack grabbed the Pizza box and Juice before running to a bedroom that WASN'T his fathers; he shut the door and put a chair against the door before sitting on the 1 bed and handing Danny a slice of pizza, they each took a bite and made a face before each taking a small sip of juice

"What are we going to do?" Danny asked scared

"We need to contact the General, we'll go for the phone at midnight" Jack said getting of the bed

"Go to bed Danny" Jack said, Danny climbed up and looked up at him

"Where are you going to sleep?"

"I'm not, I'm going to make sure dad doesn't try anything" Jack said Danny shuffled over

"I'm going to help" Danny said and Jack jumped up.

The hours trickled by and Jack heard the footsteps come and go by as his dad went to the toilet then finally to bed; he looked to his side to see Danny curled up asleep beside him. Jack waited another hour (well by his time it was) before waking Danny up but the time came and he gently shook him awake

"Jack, wha" Danny said sitting up and rubbing his eyes

"It's time" he whispered and got up slowly and silently moving the chair that was blocking the door before opening the door and walking downstairs. He walked over to the table which was littered with beer cans, Chinese food boxes and Pizza boxes and picked up the phone,

"_Hello Phone directory how can I help you?"_ Came a voice at the other end

"Um I can I have the number for Cheyenne Mountain base complex" he said

"_Is this a wind up_?" The women asked

"No ma'am, I need to speak to my Uncle George. He works there" Jack said, the women on the other end paused. She couldn't hear any laughing

"_Ok patching you through_

Jack pulled the phone away from his ear to stare at Danny who was standing in the middle of the room for everyone to see

"Go find somewhere to hide" Jack ordered in a whisper. Danny nodded and hid behind the couch

"Cheyenne base complex" The new voice said

"I need to speak to Major General George Hammond immediately" Jack whispered in another order

"Who is this?"

"I don't have time for this, airman. Put me though now" Jack said the last part louder and whimpered as he heard noises upstairs

"Hammond" came another voice; he'd been patched through w hen he hadn't noticed

"George?" Jack asked

"Jack?" George asked

"General you gotta help us" Jack pleaded

"Where are you?" he asked Jack whimpered again

"We don't know" Jack said voice shaking

"Hold on son, we'll get a trace. Just stay on the line" Jack nodded even though he couldn't see him

"Jack" Danny whispered from behind

"What?" Jack asked and Danny pointed to a shadow creeping down the stairs

"Oh shit! General Help" Jack pleaded down the phone

"Hang on Jack were coming" George said, but Jack wasn't listening he was already in action, he ran towards Danny but was stopped by his father in front of him

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT" he shouted Jack winced he had the mother of all headaches, Jack didn't answer except he bent down and slid the phone through his legs towards Danny, who grabbed it

"DANNY TAKE THE PHONE TO THE BATHROOM AND LOCK THE DOOR, DON'T OPEN IT TO ANYONE EXCEPT ME OR TEAL'C DON'T HANG UP" Jack shouted as he ran at his father. And Danny ran faster than he ever had towards the bathroom before slamming it and locking it firmly

"General?" Danny asked down the phone

"Danny? Is that you?" Danny whimpered as he heard cries and thuds downstairs although he couldn't tell who's they were

"Yes," He quivered

"Where's Jack?" George asked

"I don't know what's happening, he told me to run and hide so I did and I think there fighting" Danny said as fast as he could

"It's ok Danny we know where you are, were coming" George said

"Bring Teal'c and hurry" with that the phone went dead and Danny waited

Jack was hitting Alan as hard as she could and anywhere his arms could reach, but Alan started laughing at Jack which made him even madder but Alan had the upper hand and kicked Jack in the abdomen launching him across the room, into a wall making him cry out in pain, he picked himself up and ran towards him but Alan grabbed him by the throat and pulled him close

"After you're dead, I'm going after your little friend" Jack froze,

"_He's going to kill me_!" Jack thought but then remembered the second part

"_He's going after Danny_" Jack didn't look happy but head butted him. Alan dropped Jack and grabbed his nose as Jack rubbed his head, Jack as the first to recover and ran towards him again and kicked him, he kicked him as hard as he could in the shins. Alan however didn't seem effected by this and grabbed Jack's arm twisting it round and using that grip to pin him against the wall, Jack cried out as he heard a snap, his arm was broken. Again. It wasn't the first time it had been broken and Jack had the feeling it wont be his last. Alan out his hands around Jack's neck and squeezed. Jack panicked his Dad was actually going to kill him, he'd always used Jack as a punch bag, he knew his dad was capable of murder but he hoped he wouldn't be his next victim. For some reason Alan let go and Jack fell down, Alan however picked him up again and whispered

"I'm going to make your friend watch" Jack looked at him wide eyed but was hauled upstairs by the front of his t-shirt; he was thrown against the bathroom door. Causing Danny to jump from inside the bathroom.

"OPEN THE DOOR KID" Alan roared while keeping hold of Jack

"DON'T DO IT DANNY" Jack shouted and was thrown against the wall landing on his broken arm causing him to scream

"OPEN THE DOOR OR I'LL KILL HIM" Alan shouted, Danny started to fight an internal battle, while Alan grabbed jack round the neck again and slowly started to squeeze

"DON.T" Jack managed to gasp out but was unsure if Danny heard him, Alan got annoyed even further and rammed Jack's head against the bathroom door

"OPEN THE DOOR" He shouted Jack this time couldn't shout at Danny, he just hoped Danny would stay in there, Danny didn't open the door which earnt Jack another head butt against the door

"LAST CHANCE OPEN THE DOOR" Alan shouted

"FREEZE" shouted a voice from behind them, Alan spun round to face a cop with a gun, Jack's eyes widened at the gun and winced as his father pulled him in front to use as a human shield

"We had reports from next door of shouts and bangs and I CAN see clearly what's going on here" he said still holding a firm grip on the gun as he looked at the bloodied child, who had 2 swollen eyes and a possible broken nose

"Drop the kid" he said

"FINE" Alan shouted and threw Jack into the Cop who both fell down the stairs.

"Kid? Kid?" The cop asked rolling the child's body of him. The kid was a mess. His face was swollen and his head was cut and bleeding. Before he had a chance to check for internal damage he was thrown against the wall with a hand against his throat

"What have you done to O'Neill?" The deep voice boomed

"Murray! He a cop!" Another voice said and giant released him

"I apologize" the man said

"Detective, my name is General Hammond was there anyone else here?" the General asked

"There was a man but he ran off after throwing the kid at me"

"We have him, don't worry he jumped out the window and Murray here knocked him out" he said looking at Murray who had a giant smile on his face

"Oh yeah, He was shouting through the door" The detective added as Teal'c rushed up the stairs, while Hammond saw Jack was ready to be taken back to Cheyenne

"Danny Jackson?" Teal'c boomed through the door

"T?" came a quiet voice through the door

"It is I, Will you come out?" he asked, slowly but surly the door knob slowly turned and Danny opened the door, to Teal'c Daniel looked unhurt but he was pale, shaking and his face was stained with Tears he also had blood on his clothing making Teal'c's eyebrows raise higher than usual

"I'm not hurt" Danny said immediately

"It's all Jack's"


	10. You are not 140!

YAY i finally updated, i'm sorry to all my readers that its taken me this long but i've had SATs and my constant hospital visits but i promise to update more often.

like i always say please read and review,

* * *

Danny walked into the infirmary after a shower and a nice big breakfast, he walked in and sat down next to Jack who was sleeping peacefully both his eyes were black and puffy and he had yet another gash across his forehead with more stitches and a purple and blue nose with scabs underneath it. Unbeknown to Danny there was a brace over Jack's ribs and chest helping to support Jack's broken ribs. Danny also noticed a pristine white cast over Jack's forearm.

"Oh god Jack, what the hell happened?" Danny moaned

"I got into a little fight" Jack whispered, lying on his side

"I'm sorry" Danny whispered

"Why are you apologizing" Jack asked frowning

"I was scared" Danny said looking down at his shoes

"So. I was scared too, difference is I'm used to it" Jack said trying to sit up but he winced and he placed a hand on his ribs and sank back down into the pillows. He groaned when he heard the _click_ _click_ of heels as Doctor Fraiser appeared carrying a clipboard

"How are you feeling today Colonel?" she asked and stopped suddenly, she'd called him Colonel!

"What do you mean Colonel?" Daniel asked confused

"Yeah Doc. What do you mean?" Jack asked,

"_Maybe it has something to do with my future_?" Jack thought but he wouldn't say anything. Just in case.

"It's um. It's" Janet faltered, luckily, by some fluke of chance General Hammond and Jacob walked in

"Jack, how ya feeling?" Jacob asked clasping his hands behind his back

"Like I got thrown down some stairs" Jack said

"Well actually. You did" Jake said, Jack raised his eyebrows

"Really? Never done that before" Jack said leaning his head back further

"You broke your arm too" Janet said

"It's not the first." He looked at Janet

"And probably not the last" he finished, Janet smiled weakly

"So where's Sammy?" Jack asked trying to divert this conversation

"She's with Teal'c; I swear he secretly wants to be a Jedi. He keeps making references" Jacob said making George smile

"Can I go watch with them Dr Fraiser?" Danny asked smiling sweetly and showing her the famous puppy dog eyes

"Of course you can, come on let's go find them" Janet said taking him by the hand

"You have to stay in bed" Janet said to Jack who folded his arms

"Piss" he muttered under his breath, Jacob looked at him

"What?" Jack asked trying to look innocent and watched as they walked out

"Believe or not Jack, we came here for another reason" George said

"What?" Jack asked curiously

"Your father" Jacob said but was interrupted

"What about him?" Jack said

"He's currently sedated in a cell down the corridor" Jack starred at him

"You brought him here" Jack said

"Jack, it's not actually your father, he'd dead"

"Really?"

"Yes. He died 10 years ago" George said

"Excellent" Jack said much to the surprise if George and Jake

"So who the hell is he?" Jack continued

"His name is Mark Wore, He works with Senator Kinsey" George said, Jack frowned

"What does Senator Kinsey have against me?" he asked, obviously not remembering about his older-self

"Well, Jack, your older-self didn't really get along with him" Jacob said, as gently as possible

"I hated him then, and he obviously hates me" Jack said with a smirk

"So, Kinsey sent that man Mark whatever to kill me?" Jack asked

"Yes, and when he found out Daniel didn't have a guardian he saw his chance to get rid of 2 of SG1" George confirmed for Jack

"So what's going to happen now?" Jack asked

"Well, he will be arrested for attempted murder and Senator Kinsey will be arrested and Colonel Simmons will also be arrested for treason" George confirmed, he'd been straight on the red phone as soon as Jack and Daniel were missing and he had assurances from the president himself that Kinsey will be arrested. When they found the guards unconscious the president immediately sent his staff to arrest the good Senator.

"That's good right, he'll get sent down" Jack asked

"Hopefully but Kinsey has connections" Jake said, and they all fell into an awkward silence

"Hey what about that Simmons guy?" Jack asked after a few moments

"He's in a different holding cell" George said simply, Jacob saw Jack wince as he sneezed and made a quick decision

"Jack. With you permission I'd like to use a healing device on your injuries" Jacob said

"What's that?" Jack asked frowning

"It's a device that will heal your injuries" Jacob said

"Will it hurt?"

"Only a little" Jacob said trying to reassure him

"OK" Jack said hesitantly sighing slightly

An hour later Jack ran down the corridor, he ran pasted the guards and towards Teal'c's quarters hoping his puppy and his friends would be there. He knocked on the door and ran into straight into a tall figure in…armour? Jack looked up at the tall figure

"And who may you be" the man asked, Jack continued to stare

"Are all Tau'ri children stupid?" the man asked jack, well jack thought he was talking to him, his eyes drifted towards the guy's staff weapon

"What's that?" jack asked and looked up waiting for a reply

"It is my weapon" the guy said

"What's with the armour?" Jack asked

"It protects me"

"Why are you wearing it?"

"I have nothing else to wear"

"Get some BDU's that what hey got us" Jack said

"Who are you?" the guy asked

"Jack"

"Why are you here?"

"I wanted to see Teal'c"

"He is not here"

"I know"

"Why are you here?"

"I already told you"

"No foolish human I mean on this base"

"Ohhhhh, well this guy pretended to be my dad and General Hammond couldn't prove he was so we had to go with him and he acted like my dad and everything and he started on Danny so then I shouted at him and he hit me and then I got beat up like usual and then Teal'c rescued us and then Jacob healed me with a healing device" Jack said in one big long breath

"Danny?" the guy asked

"Yeah he's my friend like Sammy and T although his name is Daniel Jackson and Sammy's is Sam Carter and T is Teal'c" Jack said

"And you are?" the guy asked he seemed to know but wanted reassurance

"Jack O'Neill" Bra'tac looked up seeing Jack O'Neill in a whole new light, how a parent could harm a child was beyond him but Jack O'Neill survivedit making him an even better man than he thought before.

"Let us go find Teal'c, O'Neill" the guy said opening the door

"Wait a minute who are you?" Jack finally asked

"I am Master Bra'tac"

"A master?"

"Yes"

"Of what?" Jack asked

"Combat"

"Bet Teal'c could beat ya"

"At my age most likely"

"How old are you?" Jack said continuing to ask questions

"Are all Tau'ri children this rude?" Bra'tac said stopping in the middle of the corridor

"I asked a question first" Jack said folding his arms, he was enjoying annoying him

"I am 140. Now you answer mine"

"You're lying" Jack said not asking the question

"Teal'c is 102"

"No he's not"

"Is"

"Not"

"Is"

"Not!" Jack said

"He is 102. End of story" Bra'tac said trying to end the argument

"He ain't"

"He is, now lets go find Teal'c"

"Fine but u ain't 140" Jack said finishing the argument and stuffing his hands in his pockets


End file.
